


The collector's doll

by bug_wish89



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Crossdressing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Torture, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_wish89/pseuds/bug_wish89
Summary: Tommy(young Joseph Gordon-Levitt) is kidnapped by the Collector. When he wakes up he's in a padded room where the Collector patiently trains him to behave and not try to escape. Eventually, young Tommy becomes the man's pretty little doll.Years later, Arkin comes into the picture. Will Tommy help him or does he do exactly what the Collector trained him to?Told from Tommy's point of view.*With pictures*Work in progress, it's best if you subscribe as I'll be posting a new chapter every few weeks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img4/small/20/20_mt4eau.jpg)  
> [](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img4/small/20/20_jv22kw.png)  
> [](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img4/small/20/20_vhc8yt.jpg)  
> I own none of the photos  
> Yay, I got images and gifs to work again!  
>  
> 
> In this world, a person can't starve to death and there are no bathroom scenes. Large amounts of time are spent in isolation.
> 
> Btw, whenever I think of the man underneath the mask I always picture Tom Hardy in my mind. What? He's been in movies with both JGL and Josh Stewart(Arkin).
> 
> Comments and questions are encouraged.

Tommy wakes up in an empty padded room, he doesn't know where he is, just that he was hitchhiking last he remembers. He can't open his mouth when he tries and using his hands reveals something metal around his head holding his teeth shut. The door opens and a huge masked man in black comes in and grabs ahold of him. His mask is thick and made of a black fibrous cloth of some kind Tommy's never seen before, he moves swiftly and silently. Holding him down with a knee over his stomach the man quickly pulls and yanks the boy's clothes off, all without saying a word. Tommy tries to push the bigger man away but he feels as helpless as a kitten for all the good it does. After the man's finished he takes the clothes and leaves, locking the door behind him. 

\----

The boy huddles in the corner for what feels like weeks but is probably only days. There's a peephole on the door, he can see what he thinks is a wall with dark red paint but that doesn't help him any. He's tried pacing and beating the padded walls to curb his frustration. He's had time to wonder about why he's been kidnapped. He has no one to ask for a ransom, he's only fifteen and a half and had run away from his most recent foster family and has been on his own ever since. He's a virgin and doesn't want to be raped and/or murdered, not necessarily in that order. He dreads what being forced to stay naked means for him. The man he hitched a ride from must be his masked captor, he thinks, he had light colored facial hair, short brown hair he hid under a cap, obscenely pink lips and scary intense eyes. Maybe if Tommy can escape he can describe the man to the police. Or not, if the man lets him go he can keep a secret but it's not like he can tell the man that with his jaw held shut.  


\----

When the door opens again, the boy scrambles to the corner and hides his face against his knees, lifting his head just enough to watch the man's legs as the door closes and he takes a few steps forward to the middle of the room. The man stops and doesn't move for long enough that the boy looks up. The man is looking at him with his head tilted before he slowly sits cross legged on the floor right where he's at. The boy peaks out at him for long enough that the tension starts to ease and Tommy starts watching him curiously. The man doesn't speak or move, just spends a long time looking at him before motioning with his hand for the boy to come closer. Tommy shakes his head back and forth and shrinks farther behind his knees. The man gets up and leaves, locking the door behind him. 

\---- 

It takes a few days for the boy to realise he's probably being punished, the time since the man's 'visit' is much longer than before he came the first time. Tommy gets frustrated and freaks out several times just from the amount of time spent in isolation without interruption or interaction. He's naked in a padded room, held prisoner by a faceless man for what feels like weeks. 

\----

Tommy huddles back in the corner when the man comes again, stopping in the middle of the room and sitting down in silence. They sit observing each other for minutes until the tension eases through inaction and the boy is looking at him calmly again. The man motions Tommy closer with his finger crooked and the boy hesitates but knows he'll be left alone again if he doesn't listen so he scoots closer slowly until he's just outside of arms reach of his captor. The man doesn't move to grab him, just looks at him until Tommy's shoulders relax and they're just sharing time together again. When the man gets up to leave Tommy startles back to the corner and he's left alone again. 

\----

Tommy tries to ignore his blank surroundings as much as he can and often loses track of time between sleeping to fill the day or pacing around the room just to move instead of being still in the silence. It gets frustrating and Tommy just wants out. He's inspected every square inch of the room, he's found what he thinks is blood in some of the seams(which scares the hell out of him) but nothing of use that could help him pick the lock. The loneliness becomes so detested that he finds himself hoping the man will come back just so something, anything can happen. 

\---- 

The third time the man comes in, Tommy's less quick to huddle in the corner, he's accepted that the man could drag him out anytime if he wanted. The man sits with him like he has before but it doesn't take as long for him to motion the boy closer. Tommy goes, less tense than before when he sits in front of the masked man. Tommy tongues at the metal surrounding his teeth and wishes he could speak but the man doesn't speak to him so he guesses talking wouldn't work anyway. There's great pauses where they do nothing but sit in silence and the only result is the tension eventually eases. 

The man beckons him even closer and Tommy is hesitant but he does very slowly close half the distance between them, scared the man's going to grab him suddenly. But the man doesn't move, just leans forward a few inches while Tommy tenses and stares at him, looking for clues to the man's intentions or identity. All of the man's skin is covered, save for his eyes and mouth. His eyes reflect the light strangely and Tommy feels weird spending so much time with someone without talking. Its more physical, being in tune with a person's mannerisms and body, relating in a way undesired between a kidnapper and his captive. Tommy doesn't know how to react to this, you can't fight when no ones attacking you, so Tommy just sits and looks at the man, unsure how he's supposed to respond in this situation, so he does nothing. 

Tommy scoots back closer to the wall when the man gets up to leave. He wants to yell, to ask why this is being done to him, ask what the man wants but he can't, and he's too scared to try and run out the door when its open. He read somewhere that you're more likely to get killed trying to escape than any other time during a kidnapping. 

\---- 

So much time alone means he thinks a lot and overanalyzes things but it's all he can do. He can't even talk to fill the void and too much sleep keeps him from being alert. He gets lost in his thoughts and it could've been a few minutes or hours but he can't tell and it's starting to drive him up the wall. He can feel the tension building under his skin until he's jittery and tensely curled in on himself. 

When the man comes again, Tommy doesn't scurry away to the corner, instead he sits where he was while the man takes his usual spot and they look at each other for a while again. The man beckons him so he scoots forward until there's inches between their legs, Tommy's head bent away while he watches the man anxiously. After a little while the man holds a hand out to the boy, Tommy shrinks back a little while staring at it, gaze switching from the man's black gloved hand and his masked face. He very slowly puts his hand onto the man's gloved one, nervous and terrified about what might happen. 

The man slowly pulls Tommy's hand closer until it rests on his firm chest and holds it there. Tommy doesn't move, he can feel the man's heartbeat and warmth through his clothes and he doesn't know why but he starts trembling. The man does nothing, just holds Tommy's wrist still. Its the only contact the boy's had in who knows how long, and as long as the man doesn't try and grab him he won't try and yank his hand away. When its been a few minutes and it's less tense, the man moves Tommy's hand so it smooths over the man's chest to his shoulder. It's just touching and Tommy's trying to find the motivation to jerk away but he's in uncharted territory and doesn't know how to respond to all this. So he does nothing again and after a while the man lets go of him and leaves without incident. 

Tommy's very confused afterward and spends days? laying around wondering what this guy's all about but the situation is so foreign to him he can't make sense of it. The guy's obviously really patient and majorly creepy but he doesn't seem unnecessarily violent, at least Tommy hopes not. The time stretches more and he starts to feel a tension from it build up under his skin so bad he has to walk around and rub his arms or bang on the walls to make it go away. It starts to get to the point that Tommy has to scold himself for wishing the man would come back for a while, having to remind himself that the isolation isn't the worst thing that could happen to him. 

\---- 

The man comes in and sits but when he takes the boy's hand this time he pulls his smaller body forward. Tommy panics and tries to pull away but the man grabs his hair and holds him down firmly against his chest so Tommy's straddling his lap and their heads are only inches apart. He winces as his hair's pulled while trying to turn away as the man's masked face leans forward. Trembling, he can hear and feel every breath the man takes as he holds him still, gaze moving slowly over his face and neck. The man relaxes his hold, the hand in the boy's hair moving down his back and pulling him closer. Tommy falls awkwardly against his chest, face just over the man's shoulder as the man presses them together from the waist up. 

Tommy freezes with his hands in the air above the man's shoulders, not knowing what to do with them, wondering what the man will do next. But he doesn't do anything, he just sits and holds the boy close. Tommy eventually relaxes enough to lean his cheek on the much larger man's shoulder and tries to ignore how wierd it is to have his kidnapper's body pressed so tightly to his. Feeling the man's strength and breath while hoping he won't suddenly hold him down and just take whatever he wants from him. The man is so warm it eventually makes Tommy drowsy until he's leaning entirely on the man. When he's more asleep than awake, the man gently sets him back on the floor and leaves. 

\---- 

It's easier to go into the man's lap the next time he's pulled forward, Tommy nearly falls asleep on him again. Only this time after Tommy's fully relaxed the man tightens his arm around the boy's back and holds him still. Tommy jerks and tries frantically to pull away but the man just waits patiently until the boy tires himself out. Then he grips Tommy's wrist hard and slowly forces his hand down against the front of his pants, rubbing it roughly against the covered erection the boy can feel there. Tommy whines and tries to pull away but the man holds him still easily. His captor's breathe speeds up as the man starts to rub his hand up and down the length. Tommy turns his head away and clenches his eyes shut as the man quickens the pace until he finally exhales a gravelly moan into Tommy's ear and stops. They're both panting, the man's grip still tight and Tommy's terrified of what's going to happen next after what just occured. Then the man releases the boy altogether. Tommy backs up rapidly off the mans lap and against the wall, eyes wide and whole body trembling as the man gets up and leaves. 

\---- 

Tommy doesn't go to the man the next time he beckons him closer resulting in an even longer period of being left alone. 

\---- 

The next time the door opens the man tosses him an overly large black tshirt to wear then brings him out of the room, hand on his arm to lead him through red hallways, passed so many wall lamps and other doors before his captor stops and unlocks one. Inside there are two people strapped to medical tables, one raised vertically, the other lying down. The man pushes Tommy down into a chair in the corner and zip ties the boy's wrist to the arm of it. 

Then, as Tommy watches, the man goes to a table of medical instruments and starts torturing the first man. Tommy's frozen in terror as he watches the masked man cut the other open several times, pulling at the edges of the wound until they're gaping and bloods running everywhere. The poor man screams like Tommy's never heard before until he finally sees the man go limp. The second person, the one laying back, starts begging, says he'll do anything. Then after eyeballing Tommy in an obvious way, making the boy go tense, he says he'll even do sex things if the masked man just let's him go. The masked man listens for a moment before he calmy grabs a long length of thick clear tubing and forces it down the guy's throat, taping it there before attaching the other end to a large bottle of clear liquid. 

Then his tormentor walks to Tommy with a pair of scissors, scaring the hell out of him, before cutting the zip tie away. He pulls the boy over to stand in front of him next to the struggling victim, then he takes Tommy's hand and puts it on the nozzle of the jug of liquid. Then he motions for the boy to turn the lever on the nozzle and puts both of his hands on Tommy's shoulders. Tommy hesitates as the guy in front of him starts panicking, struggling the little bit he can and making loud gagging sounds around the tube. Tommy is shaking as he turns the nozzle, made helpless by thoughts of angering the masked man behind him. They all watch the fluid slowly progress thru the tube until it disappears down the victim's throat. The guy starts convulsing, awful choking sounds coming from him. Tommy can't look, instead he averts his gaze to the guy's restrained hands clenching into fists and shaking violently until they go still and relax.  
Afterwards, his captor leads Tommy back to the padded room, takes the tshirt away and leaves. Tommy sits against the wall and stares blankly ahead, unable to get the grotesque images and echoing sounds out of his head. He thinks about the second man, the one he supposes he helped kill, and what he must have imagined the masked man did to Tommy to offer sexual favors like he was. 

\---- 

More scared than ever before, the next time his captor visits, sits and beckons the boy closer, Tommy reaches out to touch the man's covered penis, thinking that must be why the man hasn't killed him yet. He realizes he's very mistaken when the man grasps his wrist harshly, an angry look in his eye, before promptly breaking Tommy's arm. The boy screams through the mouth contraption before passing out from the pain. He wakes up with a cast on his injured limb, glad the man didn't kill him while he was unconscious and knows better than to initiate any type of touching from now on. 

\----

The man comes back and drags Tommy into his lap before using the boy's uninjured hand to pleasure himself again. Then he comes back that same day with the tshirt and takes Tommy to another room. He pushes the boy onto the floor in the corner where he watches the man torture someone else. The man cuts his victim's stomach open before pulling out the guy's intestines and steps back to watch the man slowly die. 

The next day, the man comes to Tommy's room with a medium sized white box tied with a red ribbon that he sets in front of the boy like a gift. Tommy's nervous but when he opens it there's a soft white stuffed bear inside. Tommy gasps and looks at the man in shock and confusion before he hesitantly takes the plushie out of the box and holds it to his chest, fingers on the soft fur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img4/small/20/20_2q3dwzk.jpg)   
>    
>  [](https://postimages.org/)   
> 

Tommy lays on his side and explores the stuffed toy. It's a plain white teddy bear, no bows or ribbons, with sewn eyes and nose. No buttons, like something you'd find for an infant. He pets its fur, switching from holding it close to out in front of him. The boy can't stop touching it, it's probably been weeks since he's been kidnapped and this is the only physical contact he's had other than his captor's.

\----

The masked man comes a few days later, Tommy watching him approach from where he's sitting in the middle of the floor, putting down the bear as his captor looms over him. The man bends over and pushes Tommy onto his back while straddling his much larger body over the boy's thighs. Tommy's arms go defensively to his chest but the man knocks them aside. He runs his gloved hand slowly over Tommy's stomach and chest. Then he grabs the arm that's not in a cast, holding it by the wrist as he presses it to the front of his pants. 

The man hasn't loomed over Tommy like this since he first took the boy's clothes and it's intimidating, Tommy let's out a whimper. The man quietly shushes him, slowly rubbing the boy's hand against his erection. Then the man pauses and takes off the glove on his other hand and resumes Tommy's stroking. His captor runs his bare hand over Tommy's hips and belly then rubs his palms side to side over his chest, focusing on his nipples. 

Tommy is extra sensitive to the skin contact and it makes him anxious, shrinking further against the floor. He can't look away from the man's hungry eyes, watching the path he makes over Tommy's body. Pushing Tommy's hand down harder he picks up the pace of his strokes as his exploring hand runs over Tommy's sides before pushing his thumb down over the boy's nipple. He rubs in a small circle making the boy let out a tiny complaining grunt when it makes him sore. 

The man holds Tommy's hand still and starts to grind himself against the boy's palm while leaning over him, bare hand moving up to explore the younger male's collarbones. Tommy's breathing quickly as the man's big palm softly circles his throat, holding his thumb over the boy's pulse as his larger body moves over him. Tommy is too scared to look away from his captor's masked face even as he turns away from the man's fingers as they stroke his jaw and cheek. When the man's fingers find his lips and smooth over them, the boy's face grows hot and he can't help but let out little aborted whines. 

Then his captor's hand circles his throat again as the man stops thrusting, going back to stroking Tommy's hand over him only slightly faster. When the man's gaze finally meets Tommy's, the boy jolts and starts trembling. He can see the man's lips part as his breath speeds up. Then the man looks at his bare hand as it squeezes just a little firmer and tilts the boy's chin up but doesn't cut off Tommy's oxygen. Tommy's chest is heaving as the man's strokes stutter and his captor let's out a near silent groan through his closed lips, tilting his head down, slowing Tommy's hand down to a stop. 

Tommy breathes heavily in the silence, held still by his throat as he feels the flesh under his hand lose its firmness. The man lets go of him and Tommy pulls his hand to his chest as his captor sits back on his ankles. The man takes the time to put his glove back on before standing up, taking one last look at Tommy lying there, before he leaves. Tommy doesn't move for a moment, breathing heavily before he rolls on his side away from the door and pulls the bear back his chest. 

\----

It feels like only a few days until the masked man comes back, not waiting near as long as he used to. Tommy puts down the bear where he's sitting and stands as the man hands him the same faded black tshirt that almost goes down to his knees and guides him through more sparsely decorated hallways, only this time he guides Tommy over a trip wire in an archway. 

The room he takes the boy to is small, dark and decorated with old brown wallpaper. There's a tool bench along the side and a large metal grate embedded from floor to the ceiling in the middle of the room. There's a man strapped to it, arms chained to the sides and head down. He's sweaty and dirty like he hasn't changed clothes in a long time. Tommy is pointed to the corner where he goes and sits, watching as the masked man uncovers a tray on the bench with more tubing and other things on it that he can't quite see. 

The victim on the grate wakes suddenly with a loud gasp. He realizes where he is and starts to struggle and yell at the masked man to let him go, let him out! The masked man ignores him as he prepares his tools, taking a bit of square plastic before grabbing onto the screamer's jaw and shoving it between his teeth, propping them open. He holds it there with one hand while his other grabs the tube and pushes it down the wild-eyed man's throat like Tommy's saw his captor do before. The victim's head is tilted far back, making muffled grunting sounds while jerking back and forth in the chains. 

The masked man observes him quietly before picking a tool off the tray, it looks like a short pair of twig trimmers. He raises it up so the struggling guy can see them, opening and closing the blades. The guy starts to jerk harder but the masked man steps closer to the nearest chained hand, making sure the guy can see what's he's doing. Then he raises the trimmers and fits the curved blades around the victim's pinky. Tommy hears a sickening crunch as at the same time the guy makes high pitched noises. The masked man holds the prisoner's own finger in front of his face, and then, what really freaks Tommy out, their captor deposits the finger down the tube. 

Then the masked man picks up a strip of metal and a torch lighter, heats the end of the metal and then cauterizes the flat stump where the guy's hand is bleeding. Tommy's eyes grow wider as he watches the masked man repeat this over and over again, a nasty smell stinking up the air. He cuts off a finger, drops it through the tube and burns the stump where the digit used to be. Once he's finished with the guy's thumb, the man moves onto his prisoner's other hand and removes the digits there too, the victim passing out with only two fingers to go. 

After the guy loses consciousness the masked man pauses and steps back. He turns and looks at Tommy, who inhales sharply, then the man beckons him closer with the trimmers. Tommy slowly stands up and walks over until he's standing in front of the unconscious victim then the masked man hands the tool to him. Swallowing, the boy shakily takes it, his captor's hand coming around his back to guide him forward until the guy's ghastly near-fingerless hand is in front of his face and he can see where the raw flesh has been burned, unnaturally colored like a seared steak. Tommy gets a little nauseous but doesn't want to think about vomiting with his teeth held shut. 

Tommy raises his hand and guides the blades around one of the guy's last fingers. Then the masked man steps closer until Tommy can feel his captor's body pressed up along his back, and puts his gloved and bloody hand over Tommy's. The boy inhales then squeezes and watches as the blades cut down to the bone. His captor's hand squeezes hard over his so the blades come together with a small crunch and the digit falls to the floor. The masked man steps away and Tommy hears the torch heat the metal before he returns and quickly burns the bloody stump to stop the bleeding. He puts the metal down and motions for the boy to continue, watching him from the side. 

Tommy's breathing heavily, eyes wide, but he turns and lifts the cutters with both hands up and around the guy's thumb, his last remaining digit before he has stumps for hands. His breath quickens further as Tommy hesitates only a moment longer before squeezing hard, eyes clenched shut as the blades snap together and there's another quiet thud on the floor. There's the sound of the lighter turning on and another sear of flesh as the stench gets sharp again. 

The boy opens his eyes and vaguely sees his captor bend down before his hand comes up in front of Tommy with the victim's two fingers held out. Tommy starts quivering as he reaches out to take them, tired and wanting this to be finished so he can sleep. He looks up at the unconscious guy with his head back, tube sticking up into the air from his wedged open mouth. Tommy reaches up and feeds first one then two fingers into the clear tube, watching as they disappear down the guy's throat. He breathes out shakily and after a few moments his captor pulls him back, turns him around and grips his bicep. He leads Tommy out the door and through the hallways back to the padded room.


	3. Wetness

Tommy lies on the floor and stares into space in his little room, holding his bear against his naked chest. The images of what he's seen play repeatedly in his head and the screams are echoing in the halls of his mind. The horror of that moment when the bloody fingers or clear liquid went down those men's throats and the immediate pit in Tommy's stomach as once it drops out of sight there's no taking it back. He can't sleep without experiencing it all over again in fresh detail.

It's so easy to lose track of time in this place, with no way of knowing how long it's been. No way to tell if it's been hours or days or weeks. Months possibly, since he's been in this place. Reminding himself that time is subjective doesn't comfort him though as he comes to grips with the idea that he may never leave this place, that this may be his forever. Crying over how abruptly his life had changed when he got into the man's car, sobbing over the unfairness of it. 

\---- 

He's facing away when the door opens again, not moving as he senses the man's presence behind him, he knows there's no point anymore. Breathing faster as he stares forward unseeing, dreading what the man has planned for him next. Tommy hears the rustling of the man's clothes as he crouches next to him before a black latex covered hand touches his shoulder and turns him onto his back. His captor fills his vision as the man looks at him slowly before he pulls away the plushie still held against Tommy's chest, dropping it away from them. He sees the tshirt the man is holding and whines, he knows what it means and he's not prepared for it to happen again so soon. The man stands and crooks a finger at him to get up. Tommy's slow to do it but isn't willing to defy the man yet, too terrified of what will happen if he does. He stands facing his captor and pulls the shirt on over his head. 

The man takes him out of the room, leading him farther than he has before. As Tommy walks, feeling the shirt brush against his thighs, the man leads him past the same trip wire as last time but turns down a different hallway, coming to the end with a set of stairs leading down. The man steps over and past the first one, guiding Tommy to take a larger step to copy him. The boy looks back and wonders what terrible thing would happen if he was to step on it before being tugged further down. There's another long hallway before the man finally stops at a door and unlocks it. 

Its dark inside and nearly empty, Tommy's barely able to see as the man leads him forward and sits him down on a black folding chair in the center of the room. There's something covered in a black sheet near the wall in front of him and the man leaves his side to turn a light on behind it before pulling the sheet off and dropping it on the floor beside him. 

[](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img4/small/20/20_2u5cfw3.jpg)

Tommy jumps in his chair as he sees a large glass tank as tall as the masked man with a teenage girl barely older than Tommy sitting inside it. She has red hair and pale skin and she lifts her pretty face and starts hitting her palms on the glass next to the man. She's shouting something but Tommy can't make out what it is as the man ignores her to do something behind the tank. Suddenly, water starts pouring in from a hose Tommy didn't notice is stuck into the top of the box and she starts screaming and banging harder on the glass walls. 

Tommy's hands are clenched on the sides of his chair and he stares at her in alarm as the man walks back toward him. His captor steps behind the chair and puts his hands on Tommy's shoulders, holding him still as they watch the girl stand and try to block the water spraying from the hose. She's barefoot and wearing thin white cloth that only covers her chest and hips. Her yelling gets louder as the water doesn't stop and she starts pushing on the top of the tank, fingers scrabbling for somewhere to open it. The water's just past her ankles and the lid won't budge, she starts crying, her voice muffled as she yells. 

She turns to look at the man who put her in the tank and when she sees him her eyes drop to Tommy's wide ones. There's an endless second where he can't breath as her eyebrows pull together in confusion and it feels like she's looking into his soul. Then she looks away and starts banging on the glass, crying and yelling something as she hits her fists on the sides of the tank. The water is up to her knees before she leans back and braces them against the side of the glass in front of her. He watches her push as hard as she can before she slips and stands, going back to banging on the sides. 

Tommy can hear the sound of her voice as she screams, elbowing the glass, trying to break out of her small, cruel prison. She turns back to the man and Tommy can tell she's begging to be let out, her palms hitting the glass, her eyes once again meeting Tommy's briefly, perhaps thinking that because of his young age he might help her, unaware that he's just as helpless as she is. The water is up to her waist now and she looks down at it, hands pushing her wet hair out of her face before she starts to cry harder. She yells as she reaches up to push at the lid again. Finding no give just like before her hands quickly try and block the end of the hose which just makes the pressure jet through the gaps, she even goes so far as to push her fingers into it without making any difference. She finally starts to truly panic, screaming as she bangs her fists and her elbows against the sides, feet kicking out as the water quickly rises to her chest. The white cloth she's wearing is nearly transparent and Tommy can see her light pink nipples and the dark patch between her legs. 

Tommy jumps as his captor's hand smooths over the side of his neck, thumb rubbing through his hair. Realizing he's breathing too fast as he squirms in his seat, he can hear the man breathing heavily behind him too but for a completely different reason. 

The girl's body twists back and forth in the water, hands against the glass as she screams and sobs. Her head is tilted up as the water comes to her shoulders and her legs kick in the water as she starts to float with her hands against the glass holding her up. Tommy can hear her screaming louder now, long desperate denials of her fate. The water rises quickly up to her neck, the only part of her that isn't under water is her face which is in the decreasing bubble at the top of the tank. 

Then, the bubble disappears and she's completely submerged, mouth pinched shut as she turns back to them and bangs on the glass. Her eyes are open, staring straight at them as Tommy starts hyperventilating and the man's hands grip him more firmly. She struggles, her red hair billowing like a curtain behind her as she bangs on the lid again, legs kicking as she hovers in the water. Then her eyes get even wider and she smacks frantically on the glass, head rapidly shaking in denial as her mouth pinches. She turns in the water, face scrunching up as she pushes uselessly at the glass. And that's when it happens, she can't hold her breath any longer and her mouth opens and Tommy can see it as she inhales the water, eyes becoming unseeing as she thrashes about. Then, in another long moment where the boy can't breath, he watches her drown. Her mouth gulping as her body twitches weakly several times, eyes panicked and fearful before they slowly close and all her movements come to a stop. She floats there, hair and clothes billowed around her pale body in a picture of misplaced beauty before slowly sinking to the bottom. 

[](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img.php?image=20_f0tama.jpg)

The hand on his shoulder squeezes painfully and Tommy takes in a deep breath, not realizing he had held it this long, and starts making panting, distressed sounds, shaking back and forth in his chair. In shock over what he just witnessed but unable to tear his eyes away from the girl he just saw die in front of him. 

His captor moves fast and lifts Tommy out of his chair, pushing him to the floor onto his back with the glass tank above the boy's head. When the man's hands move to unfasten his pants Tommy looks up at the girl hovering at the bottom of the tank just a few feet away from him. Tommy feels the man lift the tshirt up to his ribs, his gloved hand running impatiently over the boy's body. He can hear the slick sounds of what the man is doing but God, he doesn't want to see. Tommy stares at the girl's stark red hair, moving very slowly in the water, spread out around her like fire and she's the candle. She was so young and pretty, her skin pale and her nearly exposed body just on the verge of womanhood. 

That's when Tommy feels it, warmth splashing on his thighs and stomach, some of it getting on his genitals, and he clenches his eyes shut as he feels them water. A tear falls down the side of his face and he flinches and opens his eyes when a gloved finger wipes it up and he watches as the man brings it closer up to his face to see. Then the man sticks that finger into his mouth and something breaks in Tommy as his captor consumes his tear. This man is going to take everything from him and it's going to be intimate and sadistic. The man's eyes meet his, a slight lift to the edges like they're smiling. The man looks down at the mess he made before reaching out and rubbing it into the boy's skin. Tommy's face turns to the side where he can't see anything and waits for it to be over.


	4. Submersion

Tommy sits in the corner of the white room with his arms around his knees. He hasn't moved since he woke up and remembered what happened. He can't stop thinking about how much power the man has over his and other people's lives, how easily and often he kills. The thought keeps repeating in his mind that he's going to die here, in this place. His captor is going to murder him, no matter when or how, it's going to be here. And Tommy has no choice but to rely on him for everything, for interaction and guidance, for safety. The very man who is, someday possibly soon, going to kill him. Whatever happens between now and then, that's the way Tommy's story ends. And he can't help but imagine how terrified he's going to be when it happens, having been so dependent on the man before that. Helpless and afraid, just like the red haired girl he watched drown, begging just like her even though he knows it'll be pointless.

He can't try and escape, this place is like a maze with death embedded into the very building, ready to end you with just one wrong step. And if he failed to get out, a cold hand of terror grips the back of Tommy's neck. He doesn't even want to imagine how his captor would punish him, some creative brutality that goes beyond suffering. He can't seduce the man, it wouldn't do any good if he tried. His broken arm proves that his captor won't allow anyone to touch him independent of his instructions. Tommy's going to die here, no matter how the man treats him, and his chest hurts with the intensity of his fear. 

\---- 

The door opens after what feels like a longer period of time and Tommy is more scared than he's ever been when the man visited him before. Trembling, he hunches into himself as the man walks closer before calmy sitting down in front of him, off to the side a little. 

Tommy can't look at him, those eyes always reflect unnaturally, but eventually his captor take holds of his wrists. The man pulls him towards him slowly but firmly, and Tommy hates how easily the man pulls him to sit sideways in his lap. His captor's arms wrap around him, his hands on the boy's shoulder and his ribs, holding him close. Tommy starts crying, trying to keep it quiet, he's afraid of sobbing which he thinks would anger the man. He's seen his captor punish people for making too much noise before. 

Tommy tries to clear his head, he needs to calm down and pay attention. He wipes his eyes and nose dry with the back of his hand. The man's hand on his ribs moves into his hair, pressing Tommy's head against his firm chest. After a few more minutes the man's hand on his shoulder disappears behind himself and Tommy sees it come back holding a flat white box with a blue ribbon tied around it. The blue reminds Tommy of the color of his own eyes. He hasn't seen himself in a mirror in a long time and he wonders what he must look like. 

[](https://postimages.org/)

Tommy leans back a little, straightening up, he can see the edge of the man's mask in the corner of his vision. Aware suddenly of how sensitive his skin is due to the man's presence wrapped around him, touching him on all sides, he jerks in a full body twitch that he doesn't have any control over. He thinks he might be touch starved, that would certainly explain a lot. 

He also thinks he's been still too long so he raises his hands to slowly take the present. He feels that the box is textured as he runs his hand over it. He pulls the bow open and pinches the ribbon in the middle, pulling it off all at once. He doesn't drop the ribbon this time though as he lifts the lid off the box, keeping the strip in his palm. Inside there's a shiny white or light pink cloth with lace at the bottom. Tommy doesn't know what it is as he lifts it out. He let's the box slide over the man's leg and drops it onto the floor. He doesn't mean to touch him, it's just that the man is like a structure around him, walling him in with his body. 

Tommy goes back to looking at the cloth, unfolding it, he thinks it might be a pair of shorts. Satiny, white-pink with see through lace at the bottom. Tommy startles when he realizes it's lady's underwear. He's confused, did they belong to one of the man's victims and he's giving them to Tommy as a trophy? Or does his captor want him to wear them, Tommy thinks sarcastically, choking on air as he realizes that might actually be a possibility. Tommy freezes, eyes wide, his cheek turning to rest on the man's collar in question and maybe, reassurance. 

The man moves slowly, lifting Tommy by the hips out of his lap, standing up with him. The boy's eyes are wide, he doesn't know what's happening. Gloved hands still on his waist, the man leans him back against the padded wall, and steps in close. He looks down at Tommy and the boy slowly raises his eyes to his captor's, nervous and afraid. The man's eyes look back and forth between his, calm and in control as always. Tommy averts his gaze to the man's chest, it's difficult to maintain eye contact unless his captor forces it, and notices that he's started trembling. 

Then the man let's go of his hip and reaches down, Tommy looks in surprise as the man takes the under garment from his ribbon wrapped fingers. The man holds it between them, half crumpled in his fist. Then the man surprises a gasp out of Tommy as he presses it softly to the boy's bare chest. Slowly he brushes it over the bare skin of Tommy's torso and shoulders. It's silky and cool, except where the lace is slightly rough. 

Tommy can't move, he just stands there and looks forward, not watching what the masked man is doing but he feels it, goosebumps raising. He trembles so hard he thinks his teeth would chatter if they could, face hot as the man rubs the cloth over his neck. The man leans closer to Tommy, face coming within several inches of his own, giving the boy no choice but to meet his eyes. Tommy feels the fabric pass over his jaw and slowly smooth over his cheek. The man's lips part as he watches the way the pale and shiny silk gentles over the boy's face. 

Tommy flinches when the man's other hand slides over his bared throat, wrapping around it without squeezing. With the fabric still held against his cheek the man puts a bit of pressure behind the grip and Tommy stares into the man's eyes, barely able to breathe and shaking, for the length of six tense heartbeats, before his captor's hand relaxes. The man doesn't pull away for a few moments, just maintaining eye contact. Then he slowly leans back, his hands sliding away as the man straightens up. 

Tommy slouches a little from where he was held, arms coming up slightly toward his chest between them. Then he watches his captor in confusion as the man slowly goes down on one knee in front of the boy, level with his waist. Tommy's doesn't move a muscle and squashes any instincts to attack or tower over the killer below him. 

Tommy's gotten used to ignoring his exposed privates. He's told himself it's like skinny dipping, just don't think about it. The man ducks his head to straighten out the shorts in his hands until he holds the waist of them open and Tommy's stomach drops as he realizes what the man is doing. Then his captor looks up at him, too confident to be concerned with Tommy as a threat in this vulnerable position. 

Tommy knows what the man wants him to do now and his face heats up in humiliation and helpless frustration. Tommy looks away, closing his eyes as he slowly lifts one foot. He feels the fabric slip around his ankle and he trembles harder as he puts that foot down before lifting the other. When the cloth is around the other ankle his leg shakes hesitantly before he lowers it to stand on both feet again. 

Tommy's eyes are squeezed shut, his forearms over his chest and he whines as he feels the man lift the silky shorts up his calves and thighs. The elastic is pulled over Tommy's waist and adjusted around his hips. There's a sharp pinch to his thigh, startling Tommy into opening his eyes. He makes himself look down at the man, who waits for the boy's gaze to be on him before he looks forward and starts taking off one of his gloves. 

[](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img.php?image=20_zjb6vt.jpg)

The man's bare hand smooths along Tommy's thigh before squeezing near the hem of the shorts. The man's gloved hand comes up and does the same to the other side. Tommy keeps perfectly still, breathing heavily, watching and feeling as his captor's bare hand moves to the top of his hip, half on the shorts and half on the boy's skin before slowly sliding it across Tommy's belly to the other side. He does this several times, thumb rubbing over the silk just above Tommy's groin. 

Then the bare hand goes back to his thigh, stroking further up and sliding under the lacy bottom of the shorts. Up over the bare skin of Tommy's hip, caressing the skin there before sliding down over Tommy's ass to his thigh then in a circle back to his hip to begin again. The gloved hand starts doing the same, hands stopping occasionally to briefly focus on one place. The man takes his time, Tommy shivering at the mixed sensations of the glove and bare skin on him. 

The man stands and Tommy's back to looking at his chest as his captor's hands slide out of and over the shorts to his belly and chest. Then over his collarbones and back down again, bare hand wandering more than the other. It's like the man can't get enough of touching him and will continue to do so until both their skin is tingling from it. The gloved hand stops on his ribs and Tommy feels bare fingers brush over his nipple, causing him to blink and inhale sharply. Those fingers tease at him, never putting too much pressure as they squeeze around each side as well as wider pinches around his areola, making the boy's face grow hot again. He can hear the man's breathe near his ear where the man is looking down, watching what he's doing. 

Then the hand stops, slides up over Tommy's collar, past his neck and into his hair, grasping a handful tightly, pulling Tommy's head back until he looks into his captor's face once again. The man looks into Tommy's eyes, lips parted, and the boy feels the man move closer until the heat of his captor's body can be felt along his front. Then the masked face disappears past his cheek and toward his ear as the man's body presses him firmly against the wall. Tommy inhales deeply as he feels the erection digging in against his lower belly. The man's chest keeps pushing, not hard enough to hurt but so that every breath Tommy takes gets absorbed against his larger one. 

Tommy's eyes are wide and unseeing, focus narrowed to the sound of the man breathing in his ear, body flush against his. The boy can feel every rise of his captor's chest and beat of his heart like it's his own. The man's hard length pushes forward slowly, not grinding, just increasing in pressure, crushing the shape of it into the vulnerable flesh below Tommy's belly button. 

The man's gloved hand disappears from where it's been resting on the boy's waist before Tommy hears the scrape of a blade, barely having time to gasp before he feels the cold, sharp metal touch very close to where the man's hips are against his own. Tommy breathes harshly, terrified that he's about to be gutted. The man's hand let's go of his hair and slides over Tommy's shoulder and down his side. He pulls the waist of the shorts up further, tugging them firmly around the boy's middle and Tommy makes a tiny noise just quieter than a grunt in agreement to whatever the man is trying to communicate to him. Probably warning him not to take off the shorts when his captor leaves the room. The blade doesn't leave his skin right away as the man's chin tilts closer before he exhales hotly into Tommy's ear. Then the man steps back and puts his blade away on his belt, he moves to pick up the empty box before leaving the room. 

\---- 

It feels weird to wear the shorts, he's not used to such soft material on his parts. It feels like the time he had to shave his legs because of a game of truth or dare, the sensitive skin brushes together all the time and it felt weird then too. It distracts him and the time until his masked captor comes back seems short. 

The man drops the tshirt in his lap and Tommy dreads what's to come as he puts it on. When the man grabs his upper arm where the sleeve is, it slips off the boy's shoulder as the man leads him through the same hallways as last time. When his captor opens a door Tommy sees that it's the same room as last time and whines in despair because he can see a black sheet covering something larger than the water tank the girl died in. 

The man squeezes his arm for the outburst until it hurts then leads the boy over to the same black folding chair in the center of the room and pushes him down onto it. His captor towers over him, gloved fingers shifting back and forth over each other while Tommy cringes and looks up at him. Then the moment passes, the man blinks and turns away, walking toward the large object in the room. 

He pulls the sheet off and Tommy gasps loudly as he sees a dozen confused people in a glass tank the size of a small room, about ten feet across with a metal cot on one side, like a prison cell. Their voices are muffled as they bang on the glass, looking out at the both of them. Tommy shifts in his seat, wanting to hide behind his knees, but watches the man instead, who's looking into the tank like you would a fish aquarium, standing still with his head tilted. Then he goes behind the tank and water starts pouring into it from the back corner of the ceiling. 

There are a few women in the tank but mostly guys, they're in business suits or skirts but the boy sees a couple plainclothed people too. Some are trying to block the water with their jackets, some are talking to each other, some are pounding on the glass or screaming, looking out at Tommy and begging him to let them out. It's like something out of a horror movie he saw once where people were trapped in an elevator only this is a much slower way to die. 

The man walks back over to Tommy, coming around behind him, gloved hands resting low over the boy's shoulders, fingers on his collar bones. The water is up to the people's ankles and they're getting louder, shouting over each other's attempts to block the water but failing. Arguing as they try and come up with another idea, a few push people away from the cot to stand on it and try and pry the roof open. Some are trying to break the glass with their shoes, some are crying with their hands on the glass, yelling for mercy. People keep begging the stationary forms of Tommy and the masked man to release them. 

When the water is up to their knees, Tommy watches a fight break out between two men, one trying to break the glass, the other still trying to block the water. They shove each other and start to throw punches, Tommy can barely see past the other people in the tank who are turned away from him now, watching and shouting at the fighters. When the water is up to their thighs, the people turn around from the fight and Tommy thinks he sees a body floating in the water but it's too crowded to tell. Some start screaming again and begin to panic, some still determined to find a way out, but they keep arguing with each other as well. 

Tommy's distracted by the sound of his captor crouching behind him, gloved hands sliding down over his slim front. The boy's hands fist uselessly beside his hips as one hand stops at his chest and rubs his nipple roughly through the cloth and the other keeps going down to his exposed thighs, stroking over his bare skin but not exploring under the rim of the shirt. He can feel the man's breath on his ear as Tommy goes back to focusing on the people in front of him. 

Some of the people have turned on each other, he sees two fights, and there are some still prying at the roof while a few dive under the the cot and check the floor for a way out. The rest are banging their hands on the glass, crying and begging uncontrollably. Tommy sees a woman get elbowed hard in the back of the head by accident. It makes her face smash against the glass, knocking her unconscious and she slowly slides down to where the water is at the other people's stomachs. 

A couple of men are working together, standing on the cot and attacking the ceiling, one has found something solid to hold onto and is holding himself up so he can kick at it, the other is pushing at it with both hands. Then some of the others climb up onto the cot and end up pushing against the men, interfering with their efforts. The water is up to the people below's chest and Tommy sees a couple of bodies floating around them. 

When the three new men on the cot start fighting with the ones working to get out, Tommy feels the man's hand slide in between his thighs, caressing the sensitive skin there, making Tommy tense with the proximity to his crotch which his captor has yet to touch. A gloved thumb keeps rubbing back and forth over the boy's nipple as the people standing on the floor below start to swim as the water reaches their shoulders, most of them still banging on the walls closest to their observers, panicking and screaming. 

The man who was kicking at the ceiling is tackled off the cot and into the water by one of the interlopers. There's a struggle between them and Tommy sees one of the previous bodies sink to the bottom of the tank and get stepped on by the others. That's when Tommy cringes away from what he's witnessing. The man's hand on his chest swiftly going to grip tightly at his jaw and Tommy realizes he's been making one long whine of complaint, instantly stopping it for fear of getting punished by the masked killer. 

Then he sees the men still on the cot stop pushing each other as the first man climbs back up on the bed, the interloper he was fighting now among the floating dead. Then his captor angles his head just right for the boy's earlobe to slip between his lips, tongueing it gently, Tommy shivering at the sensation as his skin pebbles with goosebumps. The people that are swimming start to climb onto the cot in a panic, overflowing it and pushing the others off like rats on a ledge. There's only a few feet left of air and more bodies sink to the bottom of the tank, leverage for the people above them to stand on as blood starts to swirl in the water where the corpses are. 

It's getting hard to see people through all the water splashing against the glass, but Tommy can clearly see the parts of them that are underwater, their clothes floating around them as they swim and kick. The masked man has been grazing his tongue and teeth over Tommy's ear and the boy gasps as he starts to nibble at it. Tommy whines, breathe choppy, squirming in the man's hold as one hand continues touching his inner thighs and the other releases his jaw to go back to stroking over his nipple. 

There's only about a foot of air at the top of the tank, and Tommy sees people getting hit by flailing arms. A couple are pushed under in the panic, swimming weakly but the people around them kick out, smashing them into the glass before they're pushed underfoot. Tommy watches them drown, held down and helpless. As the gap of air gets smaller, more people are pushed under, barely able to come back up for breathe while pushing others down in their stead. There's a thick pile of bodies at the bottom getting crushed, even as Tommy sees a few of them still moving. 

Tommy starts to hyperventilate, the teeth on his ear biting harder, chewing on the skin painfully but the man's arms are strong and hold him still, no longer stroking. He whimpers repeatedly, panicking as the water starts to reach the top. Some people are underwater already, their hair floating around them, banging on the glass. There are so many bubbles, most coming out of their mouths as they scream before convulsing as their lungs fill up. There are only a few people still breathing in the small gap, pushing each other down or away. 

Then the water finally reaches the top. The last remaining survivors kick and trample the ones below them, still pushing each other down in the confusion. Tommy watches as the people holding their breath kick and bang on the glass, he can see their panicked faces. The man bites at his ear harshly as Tommy holds his breath, watching the last movements of the people struggling in the water, distorted by the blood and the bodies around them until finally, finally, they stop moving one by one. 

Tommy takes ragged breathes, chest heaving as the man detaches his mouth and removes the hand on his thigh only to reach behind himself and push a button on a remote he holds up. The water in the tank starts to drain, all the people slowly sinking to the bottom with it. The man stands up behind him, one hand gripping the boy's shoulder tightly. Tommy's ear is wet and hurts and he can hear the man breathing huskily behind him. Tommy's trembling, adrenaline and shock overwhelming him but he tries to stay still. He can hear the rapid brush of a glove over the man's clothes behind him, level with the back of his head and he doesn't dare move, the man's breathing rapid and harsh. Tommy's eyes lose focus as he listens to his captor's breathing getting faster until it eventually peaks and he hears the man exhale in climax. 

The man's hand comes down on his shoulder, warm and heavy as the man slowly gets his breath back. By the time the water drains past all the limp bodies at the bottom of the tank, the man has composed himself and is standing straight, no longer pushing down on the boy. After another moment, Tommy hears something from the tank and looks up to see a man cough up water then drag himself from the thick clutch of corpses, wet hair distorting his face. The masked man grabs Tommy's arm, lifting him from the chair and leading him to the door. Tommy looks behind himself and sees the survivor look at them for the brief moment before the door closes between them. 

Tommy ducks his head and zones out as he's led back to his room. He lays sideways on the floor, unmoving, holding the teddy bear that now has a blue ribbon tied around one of its arms, trying not to think as he cries silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've probably noticed by now that the Collector sometimes likes to do things in pairs.


	5. Chapter 5

When Tommy wakes he sits up and notices a red spot on the floor where his head was laying. He puts a hand up to his still sore ear and feels a scab and crusted blood down the side of it. He realizes the man chewed on his ear hard enough to tear the skin. Tommy looks at the stain, the sight of his own blood taunting, reminding him how fragile his physical safety here is. He tries to clean up the evidence, rubbing at it with his fingers but he only smears it further. For lack of anything else to use, he spits through his teeth onto the blue ribbon from his bear and wipes as much of his blood as he can onto it.

He's surprised by the door opening less than a day later, it being much earlier than usual for the man to visit him. He watches as his captor carries a metal cot into the room, setting it down along the wall to Tommy's left, the end of it near the door. Then the man leaves again without interacting with the boy. 

[](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img4/small/20/20_15x1h80.png)

Tommy stays away from the bed at first, looking at it distrustfully. It has a metal frame with a cotton, striped cushion of a mattress, like a jailhouse bed from a movie. It makes him nervous and Tommy stays on the other side of the room from it unless he's pacing around, his stuffed bear under his broken arm. Sometimes he'll stop walking and just stare at the bed, a quiet part of him feeling silly for refusing to use it. 

But he's been kidnapped and molested and forced to witness gruesome murders and the only thing he has control over is how willingly he gives in to his captor's commands. He fights the idea that it would be so much easier if he instantly accepted everything the man wants him to do or wants to do to him. But he keeps telling himself that it's a good thing he doesn't want to give into that urge. It would be stupid and niave for him to get too comfortable in such a perilous situation. 

Tommy hopes to wait until his captor comes back and forces him to lay on the bed or instead takes him out of the room as a distraction. But enough time passes that it becomes obvious that the man _isn't_ coming back yet and Tommy feels time start to drag again as he despairs over being left with this unpleasant decision. Tommy gets anxious and twitchy, pacing quick loops around the room, constantly feeling the need to move, dragging his hand along the walls sometimes. When his fingers start to tingle he swings his bent arms from side to side at chest height. 

Eventually all the walking in circles makes him dizzy though and he has to do something else for a while to keep his mind occupied since he can only sleep so much. He tries exercising, doing situps until he's sore. But in the straining silence it soon feels too ingenuine and ultimately awkward compared to anything else, so he gets up and paces some more. 

\----

Tommy keeps waiting, falling asleep in the padded corner several more times before it finally becomes too much and he convinces himself he should just use the bed already. It's probably what the man is waiting for him to do before he'll come back anyway. So Tommy stands beside the cot for a while, not liking the idea but knowing it has to happen sooner or later. He bends over and brushes his hand over the mattress, there are no springs in it and the bed frame is solid underneath. He straightens back up, hesitating, but he finally takes a few deep breaths, turns around and sits on it. He's only been there for a couple minutes before he starts to get antsy, his twined hands starting to bounce in his lap. When his skin starks prickling with the tension he shoots off the bed and starts pacing around the room again. 

When he can't walk anymore he lays on the floor, plagued with shame over what an outsider would think of him and what he's done. How he lets the man touch him and guide him into killing other captives without struggling. But the one thing he knows for sure about his captor is that the man would hurt him terribly if he tried fighting back and he's too scared to break the pattern of the lack of violence he's been treated with. 

\----

When an indescribable amount of time passes and his captor still doesn't come for him Tommy knows the man is waiting him out and won't interact with him unless the boy conforms to his wishes. After a prolonged bout of paranoia that he might be trying his captor's patience leaves him having a panic attack, he makes himself sit on the bed again. He crosses his legs under him and doesn't let himself change his mind this time. After a while, when the urge to lunge from the bed becomes less immediate, he lies down on his side and pets desperately at the soft fur of his white teddy bear to try and calm himself and keep from getting up and avoiding the bed all over again. He stares at nothing for hours as he strokes the plushie, wondering if he would have to wait forever if he completely refused the bed, until he falls asleep. 

\---- 

He comes to consciousness slowly, a comforting warmth against his stomach and hips making him complacent. He opens his eyes and feels no shock as he sees the masked man sitting next to him on the bed and he wonders briefly how long his captor's been there. The teddy bear must've fallen off the bed at some point because it's not in Tommy's arms anymore. He doesn't move but to turn his head, just looking at the man until his gloved hand reaches for his shoulder and turns him onto his back. Then he spreads the same gloved hand over the boy's vulnerable stomach, nearly spanning all the way across. 

Sliding over his ribs up to the center of Tommy's chest, the man presses down slightly as he braces some of his weight there and slowly rises, turning to kneel over the boy's thighs. Tommy feels strangely removed as the man pins him with his weight, watching as a glove is peeled off and dropped to the floor. Then his captor runs his bare and gloved palms over Tommy's chest and across the boy's nipples. Then he brushes over Tommy's collarbones and lightly around his neck before tracing the same path back down. Cupping his ribs, the man's thumbs find the boy's nipples and push down, rubbing in tiny circles until Tommy's eyebrows pull together as the dry friction begins to get uncomfortable. 

The man pulls his hands away and sits back on his heels before he takes a small yellow plastic container out of his pocket labeled as vaseline. He opens it and scoops some out onto both hands before he drops it onto the bed, rubbing the gel between his fingers and thumbs to warm it up and make it more slick. His fingers return to Tommy's pecs, this time stroking up the little buds and rubbing his thumbs over the peaks before his fingertips slide back down and out, massaging at the darker skin around them. The man does this repeatedly, focus intent on his task and Tommy's face starts to grow hot under the intimate attention. 

Tommy makes sure to keep very still, knowing that squirming even a little to avoid the sensations would cause him to brush up against the man's inner thighs. His nipples start to tingle and Tommy's chest heaves upwards as he breathes, arching into the man's touch even though he tries to stop. 

His captor switches to using just his thumbs to slip back and forth across them from one side to the other. Suddenly he pinches them, not rough, but enough to make Tommy jerk a little, a small sound leaving his throat, then he forces himself to remain still again and continue bearing the treatment. 

Then both of the man's hands smooth down Tommy's stomach, leaving wet smudges as they go. They flatten over his abdomen and slip under the hem of the shorts before gripping his hips, thumbs stroking the valley between them, rubbing the vaseline into his skin for a moment. Then his hands slide back up and he begins pinching gently at the boy's nipples continuously for a couple minutes. It's the most stimulation he's ever applied to the boy's sensitive areas and Tommy pants through his nose, head turning slightly side to side as it starts to overwhelm him. The killer's bare hand slowly slides away, leaving a wet line as his thumb traces down over the middle of Tommy's sternum ending at the bottom of his stomach, mimicking an incision line. Chills run down the boy's spine and he freezes in fear as he sees the man lick his lips. 

Then he abruptly gets up and off of the boy and turns Tommy onto his side, facing away from him towards the wall. He hears and feels the man lay down behind him, scooting closer to spoon him tight, a wall of heat and strength against the boy's back and thighs. Tommy's breathing hard, terrified, as his captor slides an arm under his neck. The man fists his hand in Tommy's hair and pulls his head back a bit so he can brush his masked face over the boy's throat. Then, lazily, his bare hand roams down Tommy's side, over his belly and hips then along the top his thigh. 

Tommy lays there, alarmed, staring at the white padded wall in front of him while his captor's hand wanders over his skin. He can feel the man is half erect against him but at least it doesn't get any harder as the minutes pass. The killer is like a heater behind him and eventually the combination of physical contact and warmth makes Tommy grow sleepy. His captor's body pressed against his smaller one, Tommy thinks secretly and with no small amount of shame, that it's the closest he's gotten to being comfortable since he came here. Tommy's eyes are closed and he's on the edge of sleep when he feels his captor pull away. 

\---- 

While Tommy waits for the man to visit him again he spends equal amounts of time eager for his captor's return and feeling guilty for finding comfort in the murderer's presence. His dreams taunt him constantly with the horrors he's seen and experienced. He was starting to get used to having the nightmares but now the man's involvement during them has become the most obvious part. No matter how grotesque or frightening what's happening is, in the dream the man's hands and attention on him are brought to the forefront. 

Tommy spends hours curled tightly in the fetal position on the floor or bed, scolding himself for allowing his distraction from the danger his captor represents. He whines and rocks back and forth as he wrestles with the confusion between the fear in his mind and the physical craving from his body that he can't seem to get rid of. The anxiety and ambivalence starts to become too much and he needs to strike out at something. He pounds his palms and forearms against the padded walls, shouting his dissent until he's sore and physically exhausted. Then he sits and puts his head on his knees, yanking on his hair to try and ground himself in reality and clear his mind from the creeping whispers that have been attacking his strength. 

\---- 

When the door opens he's laying on his side on the bed with the bear held against his stomach as his captor stands in the frame looking at him. Tommy's worn out mentally and even though he's dreading what's to come he's also relieved that he isn't alone with his thoughts anymore. The man shuts the door behind him and walks closer to tower over the boy as they watch each other. Tommy turns slowly onto his back and straightens his legs out, he's tired and doesn't feel up to anything except following the man's directions this time. 

His captor leans down, bracing a hand on the mattress beside Tommy's head as he straddles the boy's thighs like he did last time, masked face hovering over his. Tommy watches as the man leans back and takes something out of a larger pocket that's light pink, plastic and round, like a tube with rings at the base and a small padlock dangling off of it. 

Tommy shrinks back slightly, pulling against the firm press of the man's weight on his legs, wary of what his captor's going to do with the device. The man's hand shoots forward and grips tight around his jaw, squeezing harshly. Tommy manages to keep from making any noise through the pain but his lip quivers and his eyes start to sting as he maintains eye contact with the killer leaning over him. The man's glove crinkles as he let's go of him but he puts a finger over the thin metal band between Tommy's lips and shushes him, tilting his head scoldingly with a warning look in his eyes. 

Tommy stays silent and still until the man slowly leans back and observes him for a moment. Then he scoots further back so he's atop the boy's knees and peels down the silky shorts as far as they'll go, exposing his nudity to his captor's gaze. Tommy lifts his head to peer down and watch what the man intends, only just then realizing that he still has the stuffed bear under his arm. He ignores the momentary embarrassment of holding the plush toy like a child in favor of paying attention to what his captor is doing. 

The man twists the key in the padlock to open it, takes it off the device and sets it on the bed before he pulls the two plastic rings open. Tommy forces himself not to flinch or pull away when his captor wraps a hand under the boy's testicles, lifting them up from where his thighs had stuck to some of the loose skin. 

Then he lowers the plastic device and arranges Tommy's genitals into it, carefully feeding his flaccid penis through the tube and hooking a ring around the base of his balls. The boy finally recognizes that it's a cock cage, Tommy's heard of them but never seen one before. The man picks up the padlock and hooks it through a slot on the top of the sweetheart pink plastic and pushes it shut. 

[](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img4/small/20/20_28inozb.jpg)

Hearing the click of the lock causes Tommy to instantly despise the device, being unable to remove it. Not that he's had the inclination to touch himself since he got here but he's immediately hateful of it all the same. He looks up at the man and sees an amused grin on his lips as his captor starts pulling it toward him slowly until Tommy winces in pain from the stretch. That's when the man relents and sets the cage down then pulls the shorts up and over it, smoothing them over the boy's hips. 

\---- 

The masked man doesn't bring the tshirt with him this time when he takes the boy out of the room. Tommy feels exposed wearing only the thin pair of shorts, the plastic cage around his privates making it awkward to walk as he's led through the halls and down the familiar stairway. 

His captor leaves Tommy in a chair in the corner of the room they enter. There's a metal counter along the opposite wall with a tray of surgical instruments on it. Nearby is a silver table with a man strapped down to it, unconscious with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Tommy watches as his captor uses a scalpel to cut down the guy's chest, slicing under the flesh atop his ribs until he can fully pull apart the two halves of skin, attaching a clamp to each side to hold them open, blood drizzling in little streams down the victim's sides. 

Then he picks up a long pair of shiny clippers and clamps the jaws together over the far side of each rib, Tommy cringing with each loud snap of bone. When the man finishes with both sides he removes the top of the rib cage entirely, setting it on the counter behind him. Then the man peels off his bloody gloves revealing a clean pair underneath, discarding the messy ones. [](https://postimages.org/)

Without looking away from the victim's open chest cavity he gestures Tommy over to him and as the boy steps closer he takes out of place notice that underneath the oxygen mask the guy has a blonde mustache. His captor moves Tommy in front of him and, watching from over his shoulder, wraps a hand around the boy's wrist and lifts it over the exposed organs, pushing down on the back of his hand until Tommy's palm touches them, not letting the boy pull away. 

The intestines are wet and soft and his fingertips trace in morbid curiosity along the maze of them. The masked man guides Tommy's hand over the guy's liver and other centralized organs then up onto the victim's still working lungs. 

Tommy can feel his captor's erection growing against his tail bone before he releases the boy's wrist and leans back to open his pants. He hears the man spit before his naked and slick cock rests along the center of his lower back causing Tommy to inhale sharply and close his eyes at the unfamiliar sensation. 

There's a light touch to his elbow, reminding Tommy that he's still touching the lung and he finds that he's unconsciously matched his own breathing to the victim's. He opens his eyes and timidly touches his fingertips to the beating heart next to them. The man gasps next to his ear and starts to thrust along the wet curve of his spine. The man bodily pushes Tommy forward until the edge of the table digs into his hips and he grinds harder into the boy, body pressed against his. 

His captor's arm comes around in front of Tommy and closes his hand over top the smaller one, making the boy cup the heart. Tommy closes his eyes, experiencing the pulses of the victim's strong heartbeat, hot on his skin. While thrusting steadily into that slick valley, the man's other hand slides up Tommy's throat to his jaw and tilts his head back onto his captor's shoulder. Tommy stares up at the ceiling as the mask brushes over his neck and shoulder, his body rocking with the man's movements. 

The grip over his hand starts to increase until the heart beats faster from the stress on it. The man continues squeezing even harder until the pulse becomes irregular. Hips quicken their pace making the boy's body jerk harder, and Tommy's hand begins to ache. The heart starts to seize repeatedly and eventually putters to a stop just as the man pleasures himself to messy completion, his breath shuddering out next to the boy's ear. 

Tommy gazes upwards with wide eyes, panting and trembling as he leans against his captor afterwards. The man slowly pulls their hands away and let's go, stepping back while supporting Tommy's unsteady stance. Then he smears his hand through the ejaculate on the boy's skin, leaning closer again as he spreads it over Tommy's lower back and around his side to rest the wet glove under his belly button. After a moment the man pulls away from him and fixes his clothes before leading Tommy back to the white room. 

\---- 

Later after Tommy wakes on his bed there's a white box on the floor in the middle of the room with a yellow ribbon tied around it. Tommy goes and grabs it then sits down on the side of the bed to open it. He sets the ribbon on the mattress beside him and pulls the lid off. Inside is a light brown lion plushie. He runs his fingers through the fluffy fur of the mane over and over, mesmerized by the sensation. [](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img4/small/20/20_16geqz9.jpg)


	6. Chapter 6

It's not long before the man returns for him, bringing the tshirt. Tommy is taken to a new room and pushed to sit on the cement floor next to the door. A woman with makeup smeared under her eyes and shoulder length dark hair is standing in her bra and underwear with a cloth gag wrapped around her head. Her hands are tied together above her, hooked to climbing rope attached to the ceiling, her ankles bound with duct tape. Tommy vaguely notices there's a thick wooden table on the other side of the room with a power tool of some kind mounted to the far end of it. 

She screams through the gag as the man removes swatches of her skin from her forearms, thighs, sides, dropping them carelessly to the floor. While Tommy watches the killer torture her he's distracted by how close he's sitting to the door. Tommy knows better than to impulsively try and slip away while the man is busy. But he can't help considering what he would need to do in order to have any chance of escaping.

The masked man always unlocks the door to the rooms he brings Tommy to with one of the many keys on the retractable keychain on his belt. Which means the boy would need that keychain to escape because the exit is most likely locked as well. But Tommy also knows that, from the small portion he's seen of it, there are booby traps spread throughout the building and he'd probably trigger at least one while trying to find his way to the ground floor.

He hasn't seen any windows yet so for all he knows he could be several floors up or he might even think he's made it to the main level when he could be in the basement instead. Tommy wants to escape this place more than he's ever wanted anything but he knows it would be nearly impossible for him to do so just now. And not anytime soon either since he knows too little about the building's layout even though he's been keeping careful track of where his captor's been taking him.

His attention snaps back to what's in front of him as the man finishes removing the flesh above the woman's breasts then drops it while taking a step back. She's still screaming as she twists back and forth while jerking on the zip tie around her wrists. The man watches her flail around for a bit before reaching up and cutting the rope extended from the ceiling. She crumples to the floor, landing hard on her elbows, crying out as pressure is put on her wounds.

The man grabs her arm and yanks her up, she struggles and pulls against his hold as she's dragged to the table before he forces her onto her back on top of it. He attaches her bound wrists and ankles to the two ends then fixes a metal band across her forehead to keep her head still underneath the machine.

The man motions Tommy over, pointing beside the table for him to stand next to it. Tommy notices, now that he's closer, that the machine is a drill as the man turns it on and it hums to life. The woman is crying loudly and squirming as much as she can, unable to get away from the inch thick drillbit directly above her right eye. As the sharp point starts to lower slowly, she looks at Tommy and screams at him in angry desperation. With only a couple inches to go she stares up at the point of the drill coming down at her and begs futilely.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Tommy flinches as the metal digs into her right eye with a squish, mangling it red and white as she wails in ragged agony. The sight makes Tommy sick to his stomach as he watches the man reverse the drill up and out of the gooey mess. Then his captor twists a lever on the bottom of the machine and turns it slightly to the left so its over her other eye. Locking it back into place the man lowers the drill again. Her lone eye jerks open a couple times as she howls and quakes before it gets destroyed too.

Tommy doesn't remember seeing the drill removed from the other bloody eyesocket after hearing her, voice cracking as she suffers the grisly blinding, louder than anything he's heard yet. Nor does he remember being led back to what he might as well start calling 'his' room.

\----

The box the man brings him later has another red ribbon on it and inside is a brown sitting-up teddy bear with a white patch of fur across its chest, its eyes more detailed than the other plushies. After the masked man has gone Tommy sits it upright in the farthest corner of the room, uncomfortable under its haunting gaze. Tommy tosses and turns on the bed, his thoughts dominated by the new gift and what he witnessed to receive it.

[](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img4/small/20/20_ddpd8p.jpg)

Finally he turns over and stares resolutely at it, trying to think of what else to do with it than hiding it under the bed and pretending it doesn't exist. He thinks he would most likely be punished by his captor for rejecting the gift. His mind lands on the decision to give it a different meaning in his head than the ghastly one it keeps reminding him of. An idea comes randomly that maybe he could think of the bear as always smiling instead, friendly no matter the situation. He makes himself imagine the plushie as having a companionable twinkle to its light brown eyes. After repeating the thought over and over to chase away the previous connotations, it's easier to fall asleep.

\---- 

The next time he wakes he brings all the stuffed animals onto the bed with him, hugging the three to his chest and burying his face in their fur. He knows he's become lonely after all this time and only having interactions with the masked killer is starting to wear on his resilience. It's been so long since he's spoken to anyone and he thinks the isolation is definitely getting to him. His thoughts have started echoing in his head like a monologue in his own voice. It gains more clarity as he repeats to himself throughout the day, 'This is crazy. This is going to drive me crazy. I don't want to be here. Please, I don't want to die. Please God, don't let me die here.'

He lays there and thinks to himself long enough to fall asleep twice. Then, upon waking in a hopeless mood, he looks down towards the different furs under his chin and thinks, 'At least I have all of you with me, even if you're not real, you're all I have.' He imagines the sounds of the the lion and brown bear replying with 'Its okay', the former with a deep aristocratic english voice and the bear with a lighter, more friendly tone. The white one, the first plushie he received, doesn't speak, just like the masked man and himself, but it's aura feels comforting though sad all the same.

\----

His captor brings the shirt as well as a long piece of black cloth which he ties around Tommy's head as a blindfold. Then he patiently leads the boy through the building with a hand on the back of his neck. Tommy focuses entirely on the other's presence and, to keep from hesitating with every step, leans toward him until he feels the brush of his side.

He's led through the building and down a longer stairway that curves slightly to the left. They go further before they stop and Tommy hears the man's keys jingle as he unlocks a door. Tommy walks forward slowly, hands raised in front of him, his footing unsure, afraid of what he might trip onto.

Then his captor stops him and, taking his hand, places it onto a metal table to orient himself before he helps the boy up onto it and guides him to lay down on his back. Tommy squeezes his eyes shut tighter, trembling with dread that he might be the one tortured and killed today. He feels the man attach leather straps around his ankles then both his bare and cast covered wrists. Then his touch disappears and Tommy waits there in fearful anticipation.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423252 

*Link to my audio inspiration for this scene, really recommend, it's exactly what the character will be hearing*

Tommy startles when he hears the voice of a man in the room, whispering in a foreign language beside him, and he knows there's another victim here too. There's the sounds of metal scraping together before a loud screech of what he thinks is a saw turning on. Tommy listens as the other man's screams start echoing throughout the room. The rev of the saw increases and the other man's voice raises in pitch before becoming scratchy and gutteral.

Tommy feels blood splashing against his side closest to the carnage. Splattering his head, his arm above the cast and down over his leg. His terror is ratcheted up more than usual from not being able to see what's happening, his ears ringing as they work twice as hard to make up for his loss of sight. The noise is sharp and clear as it sounds like the saw is repeatedly lowered along with the squelching sounds of cutting. Tommy begins to hyperventilate the longer it goes on. When the victim's screams stop Tommy holds his breath expecting them to continue but when they don't he inhales slowly. The awareness that the victim is dead makes him freeze like a small creature caught in the hungry gaze of a much larger predator.

The saw revs one last time before it stops and there's silence lasting for a few tense moments until Tommy hears his captor's footsteps approach him. Clenching his lips tight in order not to whimper in terror, Tommy's sure that he's about to be cut into next and has been willingly led to his own slaughter. He flinches when the man's hand unexpectedly touches his forehead as he pulls the blindfold off. Tommy looks up at his backlit captor, figure completely dark, the only scarce but striking details are his flashing eyes and red lips. His heart stops and he goes cold as the man raises his arm and Tommy sees that he has the handheld bone saw still held in it.

He can't look away from his captor as Tommy starts crying and squirming in place, the instinct to be still keeping his limbs pressed down on the table beneath him. The man raises his opposite hand, shiny with blood then makes a red handprint on Tommy's cast as he holds it down firmly to keep the boy still. His captor flicks the saw back on and Tommy shakes even harder, staring as it slowly lowers to his cast and begins cutting down the side, vibrating his arm while plaster puffs in his face. Tommy watches the man complete the line then raise the blade to the top of the cast on the opposite side and start cutting again.

Finished, his captor turns off the saw and places it on the table by Tommy's legs. Then he pries the two halves of the cast apart. The top comes away and goosebumps spread on the boy's skin as the air touches his arm for the first time since it was broken. Tommy doesn't realize he's still hyperventilating and after the relief that he's not going to be chopped up hits him he blacks out.

\----

Tommy wakes in flickers, he can tell that he's being carried, his captor's arms under his back and legs, surroundings blurry around him. Shaken as the killer walks down stairs Tommy turns his face against the man's chest and closes his eyes, falling back into the darkness.

\---- 

The click and glare of halogen lights turning on wakes him and he raises his head to see where he is, a tiled white bathroom of sorts. It looks like a community shower room with several stalls shoulder high along the far wall. He's slowly set down on his feet and Tommy stares at the man's black clothed chest as he takes a step around to face the boy.

Then his gloved hands go to Tommy's hips and he pushes down the silky shorts, his captor supporting his arm as Tommy steps out of them. The man leads him to a stall and Tommy lingers beside him as he's let go and the water is turned on. He's prodded forward and gently pushed to sit with a hand on his shoulder. The man steps back and leans against the side of the next stall over to watch him with arms crossed over his chest. 

[](https://postimages.org/)

Tommy stares down past his knees as the blood that dried on him is washed away. The red swirls don't last as long as Tommy thinks they should before the water runs clear.

[](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img4/small/20/20_ehdnk4.jpg)

There's a bar of soap and a sponge on the few inch high ledge beside him and Tommy very slowly reaches for them, keeping his eyes on his captor to make sure it's allowed. He rubs them together and replaces the soap then slowly starts washing himself. Not looking, he starts with his newly exposed and slightly smelly arm, then over both his shoulders and down across his belly and lower back.

He spends a couple minutes washing between his legs, looking resentfully but with curiosity at the plastic cage attached to him as he touches it. Finally he runs the sponge down around his calves before he rinses the sponge out and puts it back. Then Tommy sits forward with his head on his knees, the hot spray on the back of his neck as he stares down at the tiles. Occasionally he'll turn his head and watch his captor watch him, not having had many chances to look at the masked man in his own time, standing still and away from him.

He's allowed to sit under the hot water for quite a while before the man steps forward and turns the shower off. He helps Tommy stand up and step out of the stall before he grabs a nearby white towel and starts drying the boy himself. As his hair is kneaded between the man's hands Tommy looks up at his captor whose attention is on his task. When the man's eyes meet his Tommy averts his gaze quickly.

The man tosses the towel toward the tiled counter and takes the blindfold out of his pocket, tying it back over Tommy's eyes before he leads the boy out of the room. Completely naked, leaving the silk shorts behind; Tommy never before thought he would miss them but he does now. He's guided up a long staircase then through the building and up the long curving stairway from before. The cloth is removed from his eyes when he's back in his original room. The masked man walks away back to the door and shuts it behind him, the click of the lock being turned leaving Tommy in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy is sitting in the corner of the room with his cheek on his knee as he trails patterns on the floor with his finger. He lifts his head when the man comes in with a bunch of stuff in his arms. Pushing the door closed with his foot his captor then sits in front of the boy and lays out what he has. There's a bowl of water, a bar of soap, a rag and towel, and a lady's pink shaving razor.

The man pushes him down onto his back and scoots forward on his knees between Tommy's legs while raising both of the boy's arms to lay prone above his head. As his captor straightens up, gloved hands go to Tommy's knees and spread them further apart so his legs fall open to the sides. 

Then the man dips his gloved fingers into the lukewarm water and rubs it over Tommy's armpit. He dips the soap in the bowl and smears it briefly over the wet hair and skin. Putting the soap down on the rag he rubs his fingertips through Tommy's underarm hair until it's all sudsy. Then the man wipes his fingers off on the towel and picks up the razor. 

After dipping it in the water he lifts it to Tommy's armpit, sliding it down an inch from the top then wipes the cut hair off on the rag. He drags the sharp blade over Tommy's under arm repeatedly until all the hair is removed. Then he repeats the treatment under Tommy's other arm. The man puts the shaver down on the rag and dips his fingers back in the bowl, re-wetting the boy's bare armpits before wiping them dry with the towel to clear away any soap residue. 

The man sits up and scoots back to Tommy's ankles. He wets the boy's thigh from the line where the shorts used to rest at the top of his thigh all the way down to his knee. He soaps up the skin and shaves it slowly and thoroughly, wiping the dark hair off on the rag, baring Tommy's smooth pale skin a few inches at a time. 

Then his captor scoots back a little further and applies water and soap down to the boy's ankle before shaving the rest of his leg. The man gets his whole leg wet and wipes it dry with the towel then he patiently shaves Tommy's other leg until its bare and clean too. 

He straightens up again, rinsing the razor in the water before he puts it down. Looking down at Tommy, naked with his legs spread, he takes off one of his gloves and runs both hands slowly up the boy's smooth, hairless legs. Tommy's skin is just as sensitive as the last time he shaved them at home a year before he was kidnapped. The man's hands are warm and calloused on his long legs, caressing along the soft skin. Its minutes before his captor seems to get enough and puts his glove back on, grabbing his things before he leaves. 

Tommy goes to sit on the bed with his stuffed animals and runs his own hands over his newly hairless legs. After a few minutes he pretends to hear the brown bear and lion compliment him, saying they look pretty and much longer. Tommy pretends to thank them. Then he grabs the lion and uses his other hand to take the little paw and brush it back and forth over a couple inches of his smooth calf. 

\---- 

The man comes back the next day and leads him, naked, to a different room just a couple halls away. But when he gets there Tommy's surprised to see no one else is inside. There's nothing but wide open space and a metal table in the center with a silver tray at the head of it. There's something that looks like a white plastic computer mouse on the tray with a long power cord that's attached to an extension and plugged into the wall. 

A lack of cutting instruments makes Tommy more willing this time when he's helped up onto the table and laid down on his back. His captor doesn't restrain him and Tommy watches as he grabs the plastic device and turns it on. A light blinks from the end of it every other second making a sharp zapping sound. 

The man lifts Tommy's arm over his head and hovers the flashing device an inch above his armpit, scanning it downward slowly. It feels like someone is snapping Tommy's skin with a rubber band as it flashes several times from the top to the bottom of his under arm. The man repeats this on Tommy's other side then turns it off for a moment as he pulls on the slack of the cord so it will reach as he steps closer to the boy's legs. 

It takes a while as the man methodically scans down the front of each of his legs before he pulls up under the boy's knee, bending it so he can scan the sides and underneath. Tommy looks at the ceiling as the man clinically scans both limbs. The whole experience reminding Tommy a little bit of going to the dentist. 

Afterwards the man takes him back to his room and Tommy sits on the floor trying not to rub at his slightly sore legs. He pretends to recount the events to his three plush companions. He imagines the white bear looks at him and his legs curiously with its sad dark eyes. The brown bear says "He must have had a good reason to do what he did." The lion scoffs and says "Bruhuhuh. Of course he did. Of course he did." 

\---- 

Tommy sits in a chair by the door of a new room watching the man work while wearing the tshirt, legs pulled up and tilted to the side in front of him. Two men, each strapped to a table while their captor slices into one man's arms, clamping the wounds open. The victim screams then begs, crying out for mercy. He's shushed several times by the masked man until he gets impatient and slices across the guy's throat with the scalpel, Tommy watches him gurgle and bleed out. 

The killer turns his attention to the other victim and wedges his mouth open wide with a metal cage that hooks underneath his lips. Then the man grabs a pair of pliers off the tray between the tables and Tommy watches him proceed to pull out the prisoner's back teeth. The metallic tinking sound of each tooth being dropped on the tray rings out in the room as the guy screams. 

Eventually the prisoner starts choking, too much blood in his mouth, but the killer's hand on his forehead keeps him from turning sideways to let it drain out. After several more teeth are pulled the guy chokes violently, coughing and splattering blood on his face as he asphyxiates, eventually falling still. 

The killer waves Tommy closer and the boy looks at the exposed muscles of the first victim's arms as he walks by before he steps up next to his captor. The prisoner only has his two front teeth and a half dozen smaller bottom ones left. Wide dead eyes stare upwards, the sight of his bloody gums ghastly and unnatural to the boy. 

Tommy takes the pliers his captor hands him and struggles to pull out a top tooth. After nearly falling forward on the body when he can't get enough leverage he relents and holds the head still by the forehead allowing Tommy to finally yank it out. There's a metallic twang as he drops it on the tooth riddled tray like his captor did. 

Taking out the second upper tooth is easier, it slides free of the gums suddenly when Tommy pulls downwards. One of the bottom teeth break when he twists it too hard and he freezes as the killer huffs disappointedly behind him. Tommy tries again and makes sure he doesn't break anymore. 

\---- 

The man comes to him with a small box, wider than it is tall and he has a camera with him this time. Tommy's sitting sideways on the mattress, leaning back against the padded wall, his fingers around the brown bear in his lap while the other two stuffies sit beside him at the head of the bed. 

Tommy hates the idea of the killer taking pictures of him to look at later. He thinks it might make his captor likely to kill him sooner but he knows he doesn't have any choice in the matter. 

The man sits beside him on the bed, setting the camera down on his other side. He offers the box to Tommy, who eyes it while placing the plushie from his lap to the side with the others before he takes the gift, looking at it hesitantly. The last thinner box his captor gave him like this had the shorts in it. And if the man brought a camera to document how Tommy looks then whatever it is, it's probably more showy than the silky shorts were. Tommy thinks this could be good because it gives him something to cover himself with again but it also means he has to wear feminine clothes which he'd really rather not considering how much his captor seems to like it. 

The ribbon around the box is orangish pink in the same shade as a ripe peach. Tommy has started to collect them, he's not sure why but he likes the feeling he gets when he claims the decorations for himself. 

He pulls the lid off the box and inside is sheer fabric the same color as the ribbon with white lace on it as well but quite a bit more than the shorts had. Tommy pulls it out and the man takes the empty box from his lap as the boy holds the fabric up to see what it is. It's a dainty sleep dress with a cinched waist, definitely for girls, with a few horizontal rows of white lace at the top and bottom. Now Tommy knows why his captor brought the camera. 

The man gets up, standing in front of him, and takes the garment to hold up above the boy's head. He waits for Tommy to raise his arms before slipping it down onto him. The frilly bottom tickles Tommy's thighs and it's nearly as long as the tshirt he sometimes wears. 

The man picks up the camera and snaps a picture then pushes Tommy to sit back on the bed before taking a couple more. His captor adjusts how the boy is sitting a few times, legs bent to the side or crossed at the ankles in front of him, taking half a dozen pictures in all before he puts the camera back down. 

[](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img.php?image=20_nsiqj9-l937.jpg)

Then the man kneels down, sitting on his heels between Tommy's legs and reaches under the garment to tug his hips forward so the boy's thighs are under his arms on either side of the man's thick chest, Tommy leaning back on his hands. His captor doesn't look away from the boy's face as he takes off both of his gloves and runs his hands up his calves and along the outside of Tommy's smooth legs until they slide under the billowy dress and over the sharp tops of the boy's hipbones. 

The man's palms stroke all the way up his sides and over his ribs before sliding back down to curl around his hips and pull him closer. Tommy can feel the solid warmth of his captor's body at his exposed core, his inner thighs brushing against the man where they're spread wide around him. He slowly rocks the boy closer and away with his large hands, Tommy's bare, caged privates just a few inches away from his chest. 

The increase in heat every time the man pulls him closer creates an alluring rhythm and after a minute Tommy can't keep from clenching his groin muscles every time. The boy leans further down onto his elbows and focuses on the sensation sleepily until he feels the cock cage get tighter around him as he becomes aroused. The plastic casing limits his flesh but the excitement doesn't leave, it just moves elsewhere and he can feel the heat transferring to his balls as the pleasure moves further inward. 

Tommy's eyes fall to half mast as he watches the man's eyes lift from between his legs where the dress has ridden up and peruse over his body until they meet his with an intense look. Tommy's caught in the gaze of a snake as the man rhythmically curls his hips closer before rolling him back a little, over and over. When Tommy starts to feel the sudden foreign instinct to wrap his legs around his captor, he blinks and shakes his head, fighting being pulled under by the fog in his mind. 

When the killer's hand leaves his hip to swipe the plushies onto the floor before standing up, Tommy's arousal disappears due to fear. The man lifts Tommy's pale legs onto the bed, turning him to sit in the corner the plush toys were just in, legs out in front of him on the bed. The man snaps another couple pictures before setting the camera down again. 

He kneels on the end of the bed, grabbing the boy's ankles to drag Tommy down toward him before raising his legs up to hook over the man's shoulders. Tommy lays on his back watching as his captor opens his pants and pulls out his erection, stroking it slowly above Tommy's crotch. He sees the man's eyes wander over him starting at his chest down to the cage. A bare hand rests on Tommy's outer thigh near his knee, stroking absently with his thumb. 

Tommy watches his captor's blood red lips part, it draws the boy's attention and he focuses entirely on his mouth. The man's bottom teeth are crooked, the dark shadow of his tongue further in tantalizing. Tommy is hypnotized for a while by the sight of those teeth moving subtly as the man jerks off above him. 

[](https://postimages.org/)

His captor gradually speeds up his strokes and his hand leaves Tommy's thigh to push the bottom of the dress up past his stomach, skin brushing over skin before he grips the boy's side. Tommy can tell the man is getting close when his eyes shutter and he licks his lips, hand twisting up the length faster. 

The man scoots back just enough for the hot, tacky tip of his cock to tap against the back of Tommy's thigh as he moves. When he orgasms he presses the head against Tommy's skin so the boy can feel his come spurting out thickly onto his leg. When it starts to run downwards his captor pushes the soiled leg closer to Tommy's chest. Panting, the man scoots back and pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping it all up before folding it and putting it back. 

\---- 

Later that day or night Tommy's sitting cross legged on the floor with his stuffed animals lined up in a semi circle in front of him as they have a pretend conversation. The brown bear gushes over how lovely he looks in his new dress, the lion gruffing on about how scratchy and impractical the garment is, saying he personally prefers to be naked and comfortable to wearing any frivolous clothes. 

Tommy finds himself making up things he can have pretend conversations with them about just to make the solitary nature of his captivity more bearable. He spends so little time outside of these four walls that the alternative to spending time in the man's company is feeling less and less like a reprieve and more like its own kind of torment. 

Teetering between wanting to be around his captor and not is disturbing Tommy's sense of autonomy/independence and making it increasingly hard to remember that he should despise being around the murderer. Tommy wonders if this is what Stockholm syndrome feels like. 

His brown bear, which he decides to refer to as Mr. Bear, tells him that he shouldn't fret so much and that it's not good for his complexion. The lion, Sir Mane, says that fretting is a frivolous pursuit and will only lead to more stress. His Little Bear's eyes, though, look just the way Tommy feels.


	8. Chapter 8

When his captor visits again it's a relief, like resetting Tommy's stress odometer. He notices the man didn't bring the tshirt as he's pulled up from the floor by a hand around his upper arm. When he's led through the building Tommy feels so small compared to the killer's intimidating bulk. He ends up paying more attention to the man than where he's being led so when they enter a room Tommy's been in before he isn't expecting it.

It's the room with the metal grate embedded in the center with a different guy chained to it, his arms out stretched. There's a black rubber ball gag in his mouth and an iv stand with a blood bag hooked into his forearm. There's the usual standing tray with medical instruments on it next to the victim. 

This guy isn't as dirty as the previous one, he has short brown hair and is wearing a gray or what was once a white vest instead of the dark long sleeve shirt of the last occupant. As he sees them come in he starts struggling and yelling loudly through the gag. 

Tommy looks timidly at his captor as he's led forward until he's in front of the prisoner. The man's gloved hand leaves his arm as he steps behind the boy and wraps both hands around Tommy's wrists. When he feels the man's chin on his shoulder Tommy turns away from his direction to look at the guy restrained in front of them. His light colored eyes stand out starkly amidst the dried blood on his face. He's covered in it down his neck and stained along the collar of his shirt. He looks vaguely familiar but Tommy can't place where he's seen the victim before. 

When his captor raises Tommy's right hand up over the tray the boy watches as his fingers are lowered to the medical scissors. Tommy automatically picks them up before his hand is guided towards the guy's chest. Tommy adjusts his grip on the scissors from cautiously holding them to deliberate use, parting dull tipped blades. 

A slight pressure on his wrist and Tommy slowly closes the distance, sliding the bottom blade under the strap of the victim's shirt. A grinding snick sounds as he cuts through the material and a jolt of guilty domination runs through Tommy as he crosses the next line to hurting someone. 

The feeling makes Tommy startle and he's about to refuse and stuggle when his captor's hand on his other wrist doesn't let go as he wraps their arms over the boy's stomach. The man scoots a little closer and presses against Tommy from behind, the distraction enough to snap the boy back to reality and the lack of choice he has in this situation. Tommy swallows the familiar dispair and helplessness and untenses his body from the panicked refusal it was in. 

The man moves his hand to the other shoulder strap and Tommy lines the scissors up on either side of it, hesitating a moment before he closes his eyes and cuts, the snick less daunting this time. Tommy feels his captor's head tilt toward him to look at the boy's face and Tommy opens his eyes in case he's about to be punished for it. 

The man lowers the boy's right hand to the guy's waist where his shirt is tucked into his pants and their other hands from around his stomach lift off, giving Tommy use of both hands. Tommy is walked forward a step by the man's body behind him so they're closer to the victim. 

Tommy's empty hand starts to shake as he slowly reaches forward, flinching as his fingertips brush against the rough fabric at the top of the victim's jean pants. He can hear the prisoner breathing heavily through his nose, chest heaving, silent and tense, watching them. Tommy's fingers shyly brush over the lined material of the bottom of the guy's wife beater, body solid and warm underneath. 

Tommy pinches the shirt and pulls up on it but it only gives a little so he quickly twists the rest of his fingers into it and pulls rapidly, wanting to get the physical contact part over with. He pulls the shirt out of the victim's pants, his captor's grip firm but yielding on his wrist as Tommy pulls the garment up in a few different places to get it all the way out. 

Then both his hands are guided to the bottom of the shirt and Tommy is reminded of the task with the scissors. He whimpers, wanting to be back in his room instead of being forced to do whatever his captor plans for him. This is more physical interaction with a conscious victim than Tommy's had to deal with before. 

The man's grip on his right wrist tightens slightly, bringing Tommy back to himself. He takes the hem of the shirt between his fingers, not wanting to touch the prisoner's body, and starts to slowly cut upwards from the bottom. As each couple inches gives way Tommy feels that same wrong sense of exhilarating domination come back as he cuts the guy's shirt open. An intimate act designed to bare the victim's body to unfamiliar eyes and Tommy feels the panic build up in him as he crosses another moral line. 

As Tommy finishes cutting, the guy's shirt falls open revealing cleaner skin underneath than where the seams at the top were. The man leads his hand with the scissors back over to the tray and Tommy lets them slip off his fingers onto it. Tommy looks at the victim and the guy is staring at him, eyebrows crinkled in confusion and wariness as he stares at them. 

Tommy recognizes him then. It's the man he saw only for a second that survived the group drowning. Tommy jerks, pulling away suddenly, pushing back against his captor and dropping his legs when the man doesn't budge at all. The killer catches him with both arms around the middle, still holding onto Tommy's wrists. 

The boy squirms, crying while trying to get away from the prisoner, overwhelmed by desperation and panic from being made to torture and possibly kill the one person in this building he recognizes. He feels the man's masked face against his neck as he holds him tight in an unyielding embrace until Tommy eventually stops struggling. Limp in the man's hold, Tommy whines in despair from the inevitability of his captor's whims, his personal safety less of a concern than his sanity in this moment. 

The man lifts him back onto his feet, mask pressed firmly to the side of his face, hands as tight around his wrists as his arms are around Tommy's middle. Slowly standing on his own, Tommy angles his weight back against his captor, unconsciously grounding himself mentally and physically in the press of the killer's body. 

The man lifts Tommy's right arm back up and hovers his hand over the tray. Tommy turns his head slightly to look at it, the masked face is still tight against the side of his. It's nearly the most contact he's had with his captor yet and while Tommy's still terrified of him, the man is also his only real source of physical reassurance. 

There are several different types of cutting tools on the tray. There's a few scalpels with differing blade lengths, a silver icepick, a corkscrew, and something that looks like a hook at the end of a rod but sharp along the inner edge. Tommy is guided into reaching for the middle length scalpel and after he's grabbed it the man moves his hand in front of the victim's chest again, relaxing the pressure around his wrist allowing Tommy to have control. 

The prisoner groans behind the gag, eyes on Tommy causing the boy to hesitate again before he slowly lowers the blade to the skin over the guy's heart. Tommy pushes down slightly, dragging the blade to the side in a short line. The victim hisses as a thin stream of blood oozes down, the cut slightly deeper than a scratch. 

Tommy starts to pull his hand away put a slight push on his wrist tells the boy that he isn't finished yet. Tommy glances up at the familiar prisoner, his own eyes sore from his previous crying, not wanting to hurt the guy but knowing any further denial is futile. Tommy looks back down at his chest, raising the blade up higher to just beneath his collar bone. Then he drags it downwards with a little more force, the sides of the wound spreading a little as Tommy keeps cutting for about four inches. 

His captor's mouth is next to his ear and Tommy focuses on the sound of his quiet breathing instead of the pained noises the victim makes. Tommy makes another cut of similar length and depth down across the guy's ribs before his captor's hand slides further up and over the back of Tommy's. The man guides him into placing the blade above the prisoner's other pectoral before pressing down with confidence, the guy screaming while the scalpel cuts deeper, splitting the skin downwards for several inches, showing Tommy exactly how to cut someone properly. 

Then the man moves Tommy's hand a couple inches to the right and releases the weight of his grip. Tommy slices a line parallel to the other one, imitating pressure to copy the man's incision until the flesh spreads on either side of the blade in the same way. Tommy cuts several times over the victim's torso until he runs out of room, some of the wounds diagonal, some parallel. 

Tommy is slumped against his captor's body behind him, having given up any hope of getting out of this situation. The man guides him to drop the scalpel on the tray and to pick up the longer blade. He shows Tommy how to cut a person open down the middle of their stomach by using the hook to yank upwards in a gap of muscle and flesh at the bottom until it reaches the sternum, gutting the victim amidst his muffled, tortured and weakening howls. 

Tommy tries to block out the screaming but the noise becomes unbearable when he's guided through twisting the corkscrew into one side of the split flesh so it can be held open with Tommy's left hand. Tommy starts twitching backwards, halfheartedly trying to get away from the carnage. His captor's mouth finds his earlobe and sucks, nibbling increasingly hard on it. 

One hand holding open the victim's stomach, the man meshes their empty fingers together on the other hand so they can push through between the prisoner's intestines. Curling downward, it only takes a little tug before the guts spill out of the body cavity, flopping wetly to the floor in a large tangle hanging from several strings. The victim finally goes silent and limp and blood stops running as heavily down the guy's legs. Tommy's ear hurts as the man's mouth sucks hard at it when he's not grinding it between his teeth. 

When all the intestines have been scooped out the man has Tommy pick up the largest scalpel again and cut across the top of the two halves of stomach to spread them more and expose the gory hole further. Tommy is made to grab the ice pick then his captor's hands lighten on his wrists, allowing him free reign to apparently stab however he wants. 

Eventually Tommy runs out of internal organs to puncture so the man raises their hands up to the corpse's chest and loosens his grip again. Tommy stabs deep into the victim's body several times, finding that some places are harder to pierce than others. Tommy pushes the icepick in randomly, vision blurring in and out as his focus changes from the pain radiating from the side of his head to the pop of pressure as the sharp point penetrates through skin. He stabs the guy's chest, his neck, between several ribs, into his upper arms and through an armpit too. 

Tommy can't stand on his own anymore, practically hanging in the man's grip as his captor takes control of his hand to guide it inside the dead guy's ear. Tommy feels the different textures as the ice pick pops past the eardrum, crunching further inwards until it gets soft for a couple inches then spongy before its all the way inside. Tommy is so grateful when he finally loses consciousness. 

\---- 

Tommy wakes sometime later on his bed and sighs in relief, ecstatic that its over. His earlobe is scabbed all across and throbbing, he lays on his other side to avoid the floor incident happening again. Tommy notices there are several drops of blood on his sheer pink dress. He stares at them, feeling stained, but he can't remove the blood or take the dress off. His hands shake with the remembered sensation of each of the stab wounds he inflicted on the group-tank survivor's corpse. 

He lays on the floor, ignoring his plushie's bids for attention as he stares up at the white ceiling. Rolling his head back and forth, the revving of a saw and unending screams clamoring in his mind. Unable to cope and unable to escape, he's pretty sure something in him breaks further apart. 

\---- 

He's still laying there when the man brings him a white box no bigger than an apple. He sets it on the floor as he squats above Tommy's head before lifting the boy under the shoulders, dragging Tommy up against his chest as the man sits on his butt with his legs on either side of the smaller body. He picks up the box and puts it on Tommy's stomach, the boy's head lolling forward to look at it. 

Tommy is clumsy as he unties the orange ribbon, dropping it beside him before lifting the lid. Inside is light red nail polish and when Tommy picks it up he sees that the label identifies the color as 'daddy's girl'. Tommy slumps in despair and defeat, feeling like crying suddenly. 

The man takes the polish and patiently paints the fingernails on each of Tommy's hands for him, the boy watching tiredly. Then his captor moves out from behind him and sits down on his knees between Tommy's ankles, lifting one and placing the boy's foot on his thigh before painting his toenails as well. The man straightens Tommy's legs after and leans forward to crawl up over him. The boy's hand by his side, his other arm held out straight beside him, still accustomed to it being useless in the cast. 

The man pauses, hands on either side of Tommy's head, hovering his larger body above the boy's shrinking frame. Tommy trembles and breathes heavily as his captor's warmth radiates down at him. The man's knees knock his legs close together before he straddles Tommy's thighs. He pushes the dress up to Tommy's stomach as he opens his pants one handed. 

He pulls out his uncut lenght before he let's it go, straining upwards, and reaches into his pocket pulling out a container of vaseline. He uncaps it and grabs Tommy's right hand, dipping the boy's painted fingertips into the gel before he closes his gloved hand over Tommy's, smearing his slick fingers along his own palm. 

The man relaxes his grip so Tommy's hand opens fully before pulling it closer, tilting his cock straight forward with his other hand. Tommy whimpers as it touches a point on his palm, getting louder as the man closes their hands making Tommy wrap his fingers around his length and squeeze. 

It's hot and overwhelming, Tommy rocks back and forth on his shoulders in denial while pulling against the man's weight on his hips, struggling passively as he keeps his arm loose, not trying to yank his hand away. His captor's other hand slides up his belly and under the fabric to push on his chest, holding him down and still. 

Then the killer starts to move, holding Tommy's wrist in place while he thrusts into the ring of the boy's hand. Tommy stares off to the side, knowing better than to close his eyes, whining with a pained expression on his face. His heels dig at the floor, trying uselessly to squirm away. 

But his captor is immovable and Tommy's forced to feel the hard flesh and hear the faint wet sounds of the man's erection slowly sliding through his hand. The latex glove crinkles in the silence as the hand on Tommy's chest moves the dress further out of the way to expose the boy's nipples, toying at one with his thumb and making Tommy shiver. 

Tommy stops struggling, his legs going still where they're bent as he focuses on his chest. He inhales as his nipple is lightly pinched, ground between the gloved fingertips with gradually increasing pressure until the nub is hot and sensitive. 

The man's hand leaves his chest, sliding down and over his concave belly then his waist before wrapping around the base of his genitals still caged in light pink plastic. Tommy's legs bend further as he tries to sink his hips into the floor right before the man starts stretching the cage towards himself. When the pain becomes sharp Tommy hisses and turns his face forward to look at the large man, the pressure releasing as he does. 

Tommy catches sight of the man's cock as his kidnapper uses his hand to pleasure himself. A tiny pool of precome is gathered at the tip as the foreskin stretches down past the head when his captor's hips press forward. The man releases the cock cage and scratches through the boy's pubic hair causing Tommy to become more aware of the man's course curls dragging against the boy's pinkie as he thrusts all the way forward. 

Then the man slides his hand down to loop around Tommy's balls pulling them further through the ring around the base until his fingers can wrap around between the plastic ring and his testicles. Flexing his hand to increase the pull slightly making Tommy uncomfortable while the boy whines under his breath and stares up at him with a pained expression on his face. 

The man's hips keep the same pace until the drop of precome oozes out and drips onto the boy's abdomen, a thin line of it dangling from the tip as he thrusts. Then the man let's go of Tommy's balls and leans forward to plant his hand next to Tommy's head while pressing the tip of his member to the boy's skin to smear the precome around. Tommy jumps slightly at the pressure under his bellybutton, staring up into the man's masked face as he hovers over him. 

His captor's gaze moves to Tommy's stomach, his teeth sliding over his bottom lip as he angles his hips further up to guide the tip of his cock against Tommy's bellybutton, catching on the small ring of skin and filling it with precome. Then he goes down on his elbow and his hand slides behind Tommy's neck, squeezing. Tommy's eyes widen from the closer proximity, so close he can feel the man's breath on his face, his thighs cold where the man was just sitting. 

The man's hand over Tommy's is holding it firmly in place while his hips buck harder against them, fucking through Tommy's fist. The head of the man's cock jabs his belly, Tommy's eyes locked with the devil's as he's roughly violated in two different places. His captor's hips increase their speed and thrust forward harder, slightly pushing the breath out of Tommy with each downward plunge, the sight of the man slowly licking over his lips catching Tommy's eye. 

The man's other hand moves from behind Tommy's neck to around the front of it, squeezing slightly and making it difficult for the boy to breathe. Tommy can feel his face grow hot and the sound of his heart racing in his ears, his captor's eyes burning into his. Tommy starts making choked grunting sounds, his other hand scratching at the padded floor, the man's tongue peaking out to lick lewdly at his upper lip. 

Tommy's feet push at the floor again, head turning back and forth as much as it can, his eyes watering, eyebrows pulled down, only able to take short strained breaths. The man's head tilts, eyes travelling over Tommy's face then down to where the tip of his dick is still fucking against the boy's vulnerable stomach, exhaling hotly as his eyes turn back up to Tommy's. Making high pitched grunting sounds as he's strangled, Tommy's vision blurs, head tilting back. 

When the first tear falls his captor swoops in to catch it with his tongue, licking along the skin and curling under the corner of Tommy's eye. The man grits his teeth against the side of Tommy's face as he comes, moaning quietly as his cock jerks, splashing Tommy's belly and chest before releasing the pressure around his neck. 

Tommy breathes quietly, seeing the man's mask only an inch away. His captor is still for a few moments before using the hand he choked Tommy with to sit back up. Not letting go of Tommy's slick hand around his softening cock as he smears the ejaculate into the boy's skin, down his sides and hip then wetly over his nipples causing goosebumps to raise. The man pulls Tommy's wet hand away and drops it to land on the floor, puts himself away and fixes his pants as his eyes track over Tommy's come painted body. 

\---- 

Tommy feels the physical evidence of his captor's perversion like its a thing wrapped around his front. His hand tingles for hours after the man used it on his bare cock. 

He's sitting in the middle of the floor with his two fluffy companions in front of him, the little white bear on his lap. He still feels weird 'thinking' to his stuffed animals but the thought of stopping chills his lonely bones with haunting screams. 

Its become harder to think of relevant subjects to discuss with Mr. Bear and Sir Mane. Tommy doesn't want to have another pretend conversation about this place and his situation but he can't imagine a social setting where he can just listen to his two plushies prattle on about random topics. 

An idea comes to him but he blushes and pushes it away, too embarrassed by the girliness of it. The problem is he can now hear all the possible things the bear and lion would say about the weather or what a neighbor down the street did or said. It opens the limits of conversation exponentially and Tommy feels himself slumping in depressed defeat. 

Tommy reaches toward the floor between himself and the stuffies, red fingernails stark in the less colorful atmosphere, and pretends to pick up an imaginary teacup, bringing it slowly to his mouth and pretending to sip from it. He can hear Bear talking about the neighbor's cat stuck in a tree while its owner humorously promises the animal steak dinners and belly rubs if it will just come down. Unaware that from the darkest corner of the building his captor saw what Tommy just did on a monitor linked to a camera hidden above the door of the boy's room.


	9. The Red Tide Flows Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait

Tommy sits in a chair by the door, no tshirt, in a room two stairways down from his that's tiled in white. There's a metal table and counters along one wall, and oddly, half a dozen red steamer trunks stood up on their sides in a row along the center of the room. He watches as his captor cuts a screaming and begging woman's tongue out before stapling a dried human face on top of hers. Then he injects her with something causing her to shriek and convulse in a more extreme way than Tommy thinks is normal.

As the masked man pushes the wheeled table through a doorway on the other side of the room, Tommy's gaze wanders. There are tall shelves on each wall with large clear jars on them, insects scurrying about inside on the bare glass. Tommy sees tarantulas, cockroaches, and several types of beetles. 

He jumps as a cacophany of animalistic human screeches and screams echo out from the doorway the man disappeared through before it fades away again after several moments. His captor walks unhurriedly back out, closing the door behind him as he removes a layer of soiled gloves before taking Tommy back to his room. 

\---- 

He brings Tommy a smaller, flat box where inside there are plain white thigh-high stockings. He puts them on Tommy after the boy tries to pull them on without scrunching them up first and gets tangled. Then he kneels on the bed and pushes Tommy down on his back, raising his legs together so they're both hooked over one of the man's shoulders. When his captor opens his pants and pulls himself out, Tommy can feel it tickling along the crease at the back of his thighs. 

[](https://postimages.org/)

Then the man takes vaseline from his pocket and scoops some out, coating his flesh with it before sliding it between the boy's thighs below the stockings, thrusting slowly. Tommy sees the tip poke out between them and tears his gaze away as he blushes hotly, feeling more violated than he's ever been. The man pushes his top up to his armpits and touches over his body while fucking between his legs. Hips pounding forward the killer speeds up, making sure Tommy's bouncing up the bed with each push, pretending he's doing this for real, the boy's fingers holding tight to the mattress. 

\---- 

Tommy's taken down many stairs to a cement underground room with foot thick, twisted industrial pipes on one side. In the middle there are four chairs around a small table with a plastic tea set on top. Tommy gasps and looks at the man in surprise, realizing his captor somehow saw what he did, possibly watching through the peephole in the door. The man leads him to sit in a chair then walks away to stand by another door at the end of the room twenty feet away. Tommy sits there awkwardly, never having expected to do this for an audience. 

There are three other chairs around the table, the one across from Tommy empty as he imagines Mr Bear on his left, a foot taller than him, and Sir Mane on his right, a foot shorter. So Tommy does the only thing he supposes he can do, and prepares the tea. He passes a plate of cookies to each of his companions, trying to pretend the man isn't watching. Mr Bear starts telling how Sally just got some new red high heels which she loves so much that she made everyone else buy some in their size and wear around the house. 

Tea with milk and sugar for Bear and Tommy, a little less milk for the boy, and plain for Sir Mane who takes it with a grunt and wiggle of his mustache. Then Mr Bear teases the boy that "Ben got his arm stuck in a..." Tommy hums along to conversation, trying desperately to distract himself from his captor's searing eyes. 

\---- 

During the next visit the killer sits on the side of the bed and pats his lap, when the boy comes to stand in front on him he pulls Tommy to straddle him so they're chest to chest. He allows Tommy's hands to slide slowly over his back, his gloved hand under the dress holding the boy close by his hip. The man's hot torso against his, Tommy's face presses to his shoulder, going dizzy as he sucks in the smell of his captor, a heat like fire and the sharpness of blood with the heady foundation of a man's scent. Tommy turns to lay on his cheek so he can be closer to that smell. As Tommy's breath increases and his body starts to become sensitive he clings to the killer's bulging shoulder muscles, making sure never to touch near the mask. 

The man's hand slides up his ribs and pushes him back a little so Tommy sits up and raises his head. Then his captor turns them so he can lay on the bed with the boy straddling his hips. He's nearly too big for Tommy's knees to touch the mattress on either side of him. 

Putting Tommy's hand on his belt, the boy looks away as he slowly opens it then retracts his hands. The man takes out his erection and waits, wrapping gloved fingers around Tommy's wrist. The boy's eyes squeeze shut for a moment, watering, his face turning up in hopeless denial. 

Tommy swallows, feeling beaten, then opens his eyes and looks back down, hovering his hand over the man's dick. He's guided to wrap his fingers around it and squeeze. Tommy starts trembling, the silky member thick in his palm. The man grips Tommy's sides under the fabric then starts rolling his hips, lifting Tommy's weight almost completely off the bed with each thrust as his cock slides all the way up through the circle of the boy's hand. 

Tommy avoids looking at his captor, whole body hot, especially between his legs where the man's clothing rasps against the skin of his upper thighs above the stockings. It's not long until the friction grows into an ache that he's not sure which part of him it's coming from, but is quickly morphing into a desperate need. It's all too much for Tommy and he whines loudly, clenching his eyes closed, a tear sliding down. The man's gloved hand cups his jaw and smears the liquid over his cheek. Tommy opens his eyes, staring forward, head lolling as he lets the man's hand take the weight of it. 

His captor's hips raise higher, fucking the o' of the boy's grip like he's pushing in deep, unbalancing Tommy as both his knees leave the bed. He catches himself by bracing a hand on the man's chest to keep from flopping forward. He inhales quickly and freezes, worried he'll be hurt for doing it, but his captor just keeps going, eyes on what's happening between them. 

Tommy's attention is drawn too and he looks to where his thumb keeps scratching the y of the zipper, so he bends it up out of the way. But the man notices and pushes the pants lower and pulls out his balls. Taking the boy's hand he slides it off his dick onto them, Tommy's fingers cupping around without thinking. The man inhales slowly then the boy's hand is replaced and the man takes his hips again while he thrusts. 

Tommy's eyes water further as he takes in the tableau of their position. He's sitting atop his captor, wearing lady's intimates, whimpering every few moments, shaking with the killer's movements so it looks they're having sex. The man's hand slides up further under his dress and twists at a nipple making Tommy gasp, eyes going wide as he looks away, the pain like the best kind of relief, thrilling and focusing. He can't help it, he tilts his chest forward, the man's other hand coming up to give the same treatment to the other side. 

Tommy stares at the wall above his captor's head, his cheeks still wet. As his captor manipulates his nubs Tommy tries not to think of the mess he must look. He has no idea how delectable the killer finds him like this, eyelashes wet, it's so easy with the thigh highs to imagine the boy doesn't have legs anymore as he rolls his hips like he's sliding up into his body. 

Tommy feels too hot, unaware that he's blushing all the way down to his chest, the outsides of his shoulders red as well. Tommy can feel himself slipping, the fear and sense being buried under his arousal, but at least he's not quite gone enough to start stroking his captor's dick for him. 

He remembers his other hand suddenly, laying flat in the middle of the man's chest. His eyes scan the broad upper body, so much stimulation making him have to touch too, and his hand starts to slide sideways over the man's pec, eyes watching his captor's for a warning. Tommy's unaware that his hips have subtly started moving now too, his other hand bracing his weight on the man's stomach for balance. 

Tommy explores over the covered ribs and defined chest, avoiding the man's waist due to the keys and knife there, then slowly, to his solid stomach. His captor's holding his dress up near his hips, watching as, out of Tommy's sight, his caged cock starts drooling precome through the end in a long string that lands on the man's balls, but Tommy sees him lick along his top lip. 

The man suddenly yanks up the boy's dress, dislodging Tommy's hands before pulling the dress off completely. He sits halfway up and wraps his arms around Tommy's lower back, hands sliding up as the man exhales hot air over the boy's chest. Tommy's arousal increases even more and his hips start moving desperately, the wet slide of the man's cock against Tommy's belly. The need for some kind of relief swamping the boy's sense, he whines, wanting the man to help him. He's so hot, he could explode with just the tiniest of touches and he becomes frantically close, breathing so fast and making high pitched little sounds. 

He barely sees it when the man leans forward before the world falls away as a hot tongue glides over the boy's abused nipple. Tommy's eyes roll back as he orgasms somehow, unaware of the noises he's making as his hips chase the feeling as pleasure/fire drains out of him, pooling clear on the man's pubic hair. He's dimly aware in that headspace of the man's arms tightening and the rough friction of the clothes between them increasing harshly. 

...Tommy thinks he may have lost some time because the next thing he's aware of, he's on his back on the bed, his captor's hands pushing firmly as they slide over Tommy's chest and arms, grounding him in the pressure and easing him back down. He doesn't know that the man was rough with him after Tommy fell unconscious, getting off on his limp form. 

Tommy's turned towards the wall and the man fits in behind him, arm under the boy's head and around his stomach. His solid body settling him the rest of the way until Tommy's breathing slows, floating in a full body blanket of endorphins, his crotch a distant tingling awareness. They lay there, the boy too worn out to think, until Tommy falls asleep, his captor's breath puffing on his neck. 

\---- 

The killer takes him to a room where a person is hanging from the ceiling by their ankles, hood over their head and arms crossed over their chest, almost completely wrapped in plastic like a piece of meat. There's a bucket underneath and the man puts Tommy on his knees behind the prisoner's head then kneels behind the boy. He gives Tommy a knife, hand going to his wrist, and indicates to him to cut the victim's throat. 

After Tommy jerks the knife across hard his captor quickly takes it and drops it on the floor before grabbing the boy's forearms and forcing his hands under the downward stream of blood. It's hot, and thick, and stains his skin a deep red. The boy curiously moves his hands around so the blood covers more pale skin. Tommy rubs his hands over his wrists to spread the stain then goes back to feeling the stream as it slows. Tommy stares into the bucket, nearly full, not thinking about it as he sinks his hands in, turning them about. He's never seen so much in a container, and it's a completely foreign concept, physical movement through blood. After another minute the man takes him over to a sink across the room and patiently washes Tommy's hands himself, until the only red left is on the boy's fingernails. 

That night Tommy dreams that he's swimming in a pool of hot blood. Then suddenly the scene changes and he's standing in a tank filling to the top with red and he drowns in it, choking and unable to see, only able to feel the glass around him. Unable to view his body through the blood from the outside, it's like he's not even there. 

[](https://postimages.org/)

\---- 

At the next tea party they have a guest, a chained and gagged older man sitting opposite Tommy. The masked killer stands in the corner while the boy has tea around the watching prisoner, interacting wordlessly with imaginary company in the other chairs, one grumpy, one charming, looking where he imagines their heads would be. Mr Bear likes to gossip with a saucy glint to his eye, winking occasionally at Tommy, making the boy smile and look down. Top hat and mustache lion enjoys saying the word frivolous with a deep, old world gentleman's voice. 

Tommy drops a cup on the floor and when he leans down to grab it the prisoner jerks in his chains towards the boy. Tommy flinches back, eyes going to his captor first then back to the other guy, shocked that one of the man's prisoners would attack him. It makes him realize that he's not safe with them either, even though he's a prisoner too. 

\---- 

Tommy wakes up the next day feeling somewhat like his old self, as if a curtain had been drawn back from his eyes and he sees anew the way he's been behaving. Tommy spends the time until the man's next visit freaking out and beating himself up about how he's been reacting sexually to his captor. It's all caught up to him that he's in an insane situation and it's finally too much, he can't keep doing whatever the killer wants. He's been too busy playing dress up and having tea parties when he should be trying to get away. He takes off all the pretty clothes he's been made to wear, throwing them away from him, and sits in the corner stubbornly. He feels so ashamed that he responded to the killer like that, reminding himself of all his longstanding fears. This man is a vicious murderer who kidnapped him and is going to kill him. 

He's sitting against the wall with his head down and his knees pulled to his chest. When the door opens and the man walks in Tommy's head raises to meet his captor's eyes. The man looks pissed, not bothering to close the door before coming over to Tommy and aggressively wrenching him up by the arm. Tommy's eyes widen, scared of the man the way he knows he should be all the time. 

His captor yanks his head back so hard it hurts and Tommy yelps, eyes closed. The man breathes hotly over his cheek, the ringing sound of the knife coming out chills Tommy's blood as he opens his eyes, trembling. It comes up in front of the boy's face, reflecting the light, the fingers in his hair twisting tighter as the knife is held to his mouth, the man's lips against his cheek as his captor shushes him. 

Tommy looks up at the ceiling, the man's masked face still against his, as the tip of the blade scrapes lightly over the other cheekbone underneath his eye then along his jaw. It travels down the side of Tommy's neck and the killer teases the blade along his throat. Tommy can feel the tip catching on his skin as it drags along, then the razor like edge is held tight against it. Tommy stays perfectly still, looking up while the man's hand slides down his chest and side then over his hip before roughly squeezing his ass, pressing the air out of Tommy as he grinds his body crudely against the boy. Reminding him that the killer doesn't need his willingness or permission to take what he wants. 

Then the masked man grabs his upper arm and flings the boy to the floor. Tommy catches himself on his hands and turns over, his flight instinct causing him to crawl backwards as the man comes closer, bearing down on him. Tommy panics when he falls back as the man steps beside his arm, his boot raising and pressing down hard on Tommy's chest. It gets difficult for his lungs to expand, hurting the skin over his ribcage and Tommy starts clutching at his captor's pants as his air is cut off. Tommy goes still as he makes eye contact. He can't breath at all but stops moving, struggling to lay back and submit to the obvious message, 'I could crush you like a bug.' 

After another few moments the man removes his boot and kneels over Tommy's thighs while the boy is busy coughing. The killer's hand runs quickly over Tommy's chest and stomach before the knife trails down past his bellybutton, the backside scraping against his skin, to press beside his genitals at the base of the cage and Tommy stops breathing again. Luckily, or not, the knife is pulled away and the man kneels up while flipping Tommy onto his stomach, sitting back down on the back of his thighs. 

He roughly squeezes at Tommy's ass with both hands before the sound of the man opening his pants echos out loudly. His captor's cock bumps against his cheek and Tommy jerks, struggling, but the man's other hand roughly holds his head down sideways on the floor with his weight behind it. The man runs his member over Tommy's ass cheek, thrusting against it, then slots it in the crease at the top. 

He lays over the boy's back, Tommy's head still forced down, and ruts between his crack, the boy's legs held together. Then pain explodes through Tommy as the knife starts to cut into him slowly along his shoulderblade. Flinching with a squeel before going still out of fear of making it worse, Tommy's nails dig into the floor as it hurts like burning. It feels like it goes on forever but is really only a few inches. The man scrapes the blood onto the knife and holds it in front of Tommy's face so he can see it, it's not a small amount. His captor stops thrusting before he comes, denying Tommy that, then gets off him before taking everything he's given the boy except the bed and slams the door on the way out and doesn't return.


End file.
